


If Only I Could See You ; EXO

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Character, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muteness, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: Baekhyun, the mute boy with hopes to speak, and Chanyeol, the young boy who lost his sight.Jongin, the casted away son, and Kyungsoo, the shoulder that's always there to lean on.Jongdae, the admire-struck boy in denial, and Minseok, the boy that just wants to be loved.Sehun, the troublesome student with a secret, and Junmyeon, the teacher's pet with a with a loyalty to the boy that hates him.Tao, the best friend that wants to be more, and Yifan, the best friend that is reluctant and doesn't find himself worthy.Yixing, the dreaming boy that likes drama, and Luhan, the two-faced boy that likes to start drama.





	1. Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found under the username AgustYoonSwag on AsianFanfics.com and Wattpad.com.  
> This is a work of fiction, while this story is supposed to seem realistic, it is dramatized.  
> There is mention of bullying, harassment, homophobia, derogatory terms, strong language, classism, and servitude/servantry.

Chanyeol was blind, that didn't come as news to anyone. Well, aside from all of the students that were enrolled in his school when the principal announced over the loudspeakers that Tuesday morning that starting next week a blind student would be joining classes with them. Many took this as a shock, why would someone that can't see enroll in an everyday high school rather than one accustomed to their needs? It was quite simple actually, Park Chanyeol, despite not being able to see, wanted to live out an average teenage life the best he could. There wasn't much he could do, aside from listening to teachers best he could. In order to do assignments either his friends or mother would have to help him by reading off the questions and writing down his verbal responses. He'd have to order special textbooks that were written in braille so that he was able to follow along as well.

A large portion of the students in the school were displeased with the information, there was already another "problem child" enrolled in the school. Why couldn't he just go to a specialized school for the blind and deaf? The rest of the students were neutral, not really caring seeing as one more student shouldn't make a difference to the school of already 1200 students. One boy, however, was overjoyed by the news. That boy was Byun Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was mute. He hadn't uttered a word since he had been at the age where he would have been able to speak. He hadn't even attempted, not once since day one. His parents didn't know why he didn't speak, whether it was hard for him, or he was simply unable to do so. Not even doctors knew, they had done several scans on his vocal cords and even his brain but nothing worthy of looking into came up. So, they had decided that Baekhyun was just a "special" child and that one day he would open up and hopefully start speaking. That, however, has yet to be proven true in his eighteen years of life.

Baekhyun had spent his years so far, communicating by writing in pads of paper and sending texts messages, though he did that rarely with anyone aside from his parents. He believed that since he himself didn't have a voice that he should communicate silently, after all, if he was supposed to communicate verbally he'd have his own voice, right? Baekhyun's joy died the day of the new student's arrival, there was no way for him to communicate with him, he was blind, which meant even if he wanted to he couldn't read Baekhyun's attempts at conversation. Baekhyun sighed silently as he sat down at his desk, and dug out a notebook from his bookbag. Upon looking up Baekhyun saw an awkwardly tall boy tightly holding the arm of the male he recognized to be Do Kyungsoo a close friend of Baekhyun's, in his free arm he held a small cane. 

The first thing Baekhyun notices about the male, aside from his height, is his large ears. The sight of them makes him smile, not in a rude way, but in a warm way. He finds them awkwardly cute. The male opens his mouth to speak, his eyes crinkling slightly as he pauses and starts to smile, yet another part of him that Baekhyun finds adorable. The male bows his head, and his eyes flutter around the room as if he is looking over the students that sit before him. His eyes hover over Baekhyun, although he can't actually see him, and Baekhyun knows this. But none the less, Chanyeol smiles slightly as his eyes linger over him.

Chanyeol then looks forward, "My name is Park Chanyeol, I am a new student here. I may not be able to see, but I hope you treat me no different than anyone else."

Chanyeol's voice is deep as he speaks, catching Baekhyun off guard. The teacher then tells Chanyeol where to sit, the desk right behind Baekhyun. Kyungsoo slowly leads Chanyeol to his spot and guides him as he helps the taller sit in his chair. Kyungsoo smiles as he looks to Baekhyun.

"Hey Baek, what's your next class?" Kyungsoo asks, temporarily forgetting that his friend can't speak, it dawns on him a second later, "Ah, damn, sorry!"

Baekhyun laughs silently, no sound coming out aside from the release and intake of air as he breathes. He shakes his head, dismissing his friend's mistake before writing on the notepad in front of him and passing it to Kyungsoo, who was sitting at his desk that was next to Chanyeol's. 

"World History"

Kyungsoo grins slightly and thanks Baekhyun before turning to Chanyeol, "Do you remember where I put your schedule?" 

Chanyeol hums, looking straight into the side of Baekhyun's head, not that he actually knew what he was looking at though. "You handed it to me, in order to not lose it I put it in my sleeve..."

Chanyeol dug his hand into the sleeve of his sweatshirt before pulling out a folded piece of paper. Chanyeol fumbled with the paper awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do with it since he couldn't exactly see where Kyungsoo was. Baekhyun hesitated slightly before taking the paper from Chanyeol's hand and passing it to Kyungsoo.

"Okay..." Kyungsoo muttered, his widened eyes focusing intently on the paper he held in his hands. "You're in a few of my classes, we have 3 classes together as well as lunch. Your second-hour class is with Baekhyun... We have class together again fourth period and seventh period..." 

Kyungsoo's eyebrows knitted together in thought, "So... I can help you to first, fourth, and seventh period as well as lunch... and Baekhyun could more than likely help you to second..."

Kyungsoo exhaled slightly, "I don't know what to do about your other classes..."

Baekhyun quickly wrote something down on his notepad before holding it up to Kyungsoo, "Can I see his schedule?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course Baek." Kyungsoo said before passing the paper to Baekhyun. 

"Who and where is Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, his head tilted down towards his desk.

"Baekhyun sits in front of you, he's a friend of mine." Kyungsoo began, "He can't speak, so he writes stuff down in a notepad and texts... But you... Uh..."

"Won't be able to see it... Yeah... I know... It's no secret that I'm blind Kyungsoo, no need to sugar coat things for me." Chanyeol said simply, a small smile taking form on his lips. "Hmm, since I can't communicate with Baekhyun the way he does, have you considered using text to speech?"

Baekhyun's lips pursed together before he opened his mouth to speak, forgetting that he's never been able to. Kyungsoo chuckled slightly at his friend's action.

"Baekhyun once told me that he believes that since he doesn't have a voice of his own he shouldn't try to change that and replace it," Kyungsoo recalled, a sad smile forming on his face slightly.

"That... makes no sense though... No offense Baekhyun, but just because there's something you can't do doesn't mean you deserve being able to do that in a different way... That's like saying that since I'm blind I shouldn't have my cane to see where obstacles are..." 

Baekhyun smiles bitterly at Chanyeol even though he can't see and sighs silently before looking to the floor,  "It's not that I don't deserve it, I don't mean it like that at all. I just want to find my own voice"

But Baekhyun only thinks that to himself, just like most things he wants to say because not everything has to be written down. Baekhyun looks up just as Chanyeol is reaching out his arm, hoping to come into contact with Baekhyun's shoulder but instead grabbing Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock and Chanyeol's face turns scarlet, his big ears turning a dark shade of pink. 

"I am so sorry! I meant to grab your shoulder, just to get a sense of where you were and everything!" Chanyeol splutters, hanging his head slightly as he quickly retracted his arm.

Baekhyun laughs silently just as he always does before reaching out and patting the taller's head, surprising Chanyeol since he quite literally didn't see it coming.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Chanyeol asks, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. 

Baekhyun pats his head once more, trying to convey to him that he was correct. Chanyeol sighs in relief before placing his hand on his desk, patting around aimlessly until his fingers brush along the side of Baekhyun's arm. Chanyeol's hand trailed the smaller's arm before reaching his shoulder.

"Geez, you sure are small!" Chanyeol exclaims with a chuckle.

Baekhyun frowns before quickly writing on his notepad and showing it to Kyungsoo.

"I am average height! You're just a giant! >:("

Baekhyun angrily shakes the notepad, the pages crinkling as he did so, catching Chanyeol's attention, "What did he say?"

"He said that he is the average height and that you're just a giant. He also put a frowning face." Kyungsoo informed.

Baekhyun drew back his arms and turned in his seat, now looking at the schedule he received from Kyungsoo. After a minute or so he began to write on his notepad before turning once again to Kyungsoo.

"He's in most of my classes, the ones he doesn't have with you. I'll be able to take him to class... Communication may be an issue though..."

"Okay, so, Chanyeol... Baekhyun is in your other classes, so he can take you to them... But you guy will probably need to leave before the bell since there is a very clear communication issue and the hallways are often crowded." Kyungsoo says after reading what Baekhyun has to say.

"The three of you in the back, I understand that you are talking to the new student and that one of you is the new student, but please, I am trying to teach a lesson."

Kyungsoo looked to the front of the classroom, surprised at being scolded by their teacher, "S-sorry sir, we're just trying to work out transportation methods and ways for Chanyeol to get to and from his classes..."

Their teacher's expression softens slightly, "Well, if that's the case, please go into the hall to discuss and come back when you are done..."

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly before quickly writing on his notepad, "Let's just stop, for now, we can talk about it the last five minutes of class since he gives us free time then. It's unnecessary to take Chanyeol out of the room for something like that."

"Yeah, your right. Chanyeol, we'll continue during the last five minutes of class. I'll take notes so that you and your mom can go over them when you go home so you can do your assignments, Baekhyun can most likely do that for you in your other classes."

"Thank you, Kyungsoo, I appreciate it... But it isn't necessary." Chanyeol smiled and Kyungsoo sighed quietly.

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind..." Kyungsoo muttered.

 

The last five minutes of class had come and three were now talking about how Chanyeol would get around the school with the help of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, well... Baekhyun was writing and Kyungsoo was talking for him.

"Hey... Why does Baekhyun refuse to use text-to-speech yet you're telling me everything he's writing down, It's basically the same thing..." Chanyeol comments.

Baekhyun quickly writes down on his notepad, "It's more so a case of translating when it comes to things like this rather than directly speaking from it."

"He says that it's more so me translating what he's saying rather than typing something and having it be directly spoken," Kyungsoo replies after reading what Baekhyun had written.

Chanyeol hummed slightly, "I see, my apologies."

Baekhyun shrugs before Kyungsoo looks at the clock on the wall, nearly jumping out of his seat when he saw that class was ending in two minutes. 

"You guys need to go before the bell rings and you get trampled!" Kyungsoo exclaimed before quickly raising his hand and attracting the teacher's attention. "They need to go so that Chanyeol can get to class!"

The teacher rolled his eyes before waving them off with his hand, "Fine, please get a pass from the office from now on."

Baekhyun stood from his seat before gathering both his and Chanyeol's things while Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol to stand and not trip. Kyungsoo guided Chanyeol's hand to Baekhyun's arm and Baekhyun shifted to grab the taller's hand in his own. Baekhyun squeezed the taller's hand slightly, just to alert the other of his presence and how he wasn't going to let him go. Kyungsoo sat in his seat as Baekhyun slowly took Chanyeol down the aisle between the desks, "small steps, small steps..."

But Chanyeol couldn't hear him because Baekhyun can't speak. So Baekhyun squeezes his hand slightly and runs his hand in a small line across the back of Chanyeol's hand, hoping to convey his message. Chanyeol somehow seems to understand Baekhyun and continues with careful steps, baby steps if you will. Sooner or later they're exiting the classroom and Baekhyun is guiding Chanyeol who is using his cane for further guidance. 

Chanyeol provides Baekhyun with small talk, well more so him just talking about random thing's while Baekhyun listens and Baekhyun provides Chanyeol with his smaller hand in the larger's.

Baekhyun likes hearing Chanyeol's deep voice, and Chanyeol likes holding Baekhyun's smaller hand. They arrive at their next class just as the bell rings and Baekhyun finds himself wanting to be able to talk to Chanyeol and Chanyeol finds himself not wanting to let go of Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun helps Chanyeol to the front of the class so he can introduce himself when the next bell rings and begins the class, they do this for their next class as well, and then Baekhyun passes Chanyeol to Kyungsoo, who returns him to Baekhyun next period. Then it's lunch, Baekhyun tells Chanyeol so by taking two metal chopsticks and clinking them together before giving them to Chanyeol for him to figure out what they were.

"It's lunch?" Chanyeol asks, once again somehow understanding Baekhyun's way of communicating with him. 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hand and poses his fingers into a fist before extending his thumbs upwards and forming what Chanyeol knows is a thumbs up.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol to one of the music rooms, which Kyungsoo was in for class and was waiting for the other two to show up. "What would you like to eat Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol thinks for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever is being served today is fine."

Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo begins to speak, "Do you want to eat in the cafeteria or in here?"

"The cafeteria is fine..." Chanyeol replies.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun help Chanyeol to the cafeteria and guide him to a table where, while he doesn't know, there is a tanned male sitting and eating a piece of chicken. Said male looked up in surprise at the sight of the tall student sandwiched between both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who were significantly shorter than the other.

"Ah, Jongin, this is Chanyeol. He's the new student." Kyungsoo introduced.

"Sup, I'm blind." Chanyeol greeted, a chuckle following after. 

"Nice you meet you blind I'm-"

"Junmyeon, stop... Just... Stop..." Sehun groaned as he sat down next to Kai, which caused Kyungsoo to sigh internally, not that he really cared though.

Junmyeon also sat down, away from the others, with a frown on his face. 

"Jongin, since you already have your lunch do you mind staying with Chanyeol while we get ours and his?" Kyungsoo asked, gesturing between Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and himself.

Jongin shrugged slightly, "Sure, I don't mind. I'm assuming he'll be joining us from now on?"

Chanyeol's ears turned pink at Jongin's words, "I-I don't want to be a burden to you guys!" 

Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a nasty glare before huffing, "Chanyeol, you aren't a burden!"

Baekhyun silently nodded his head, agreeing with Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun agrees." 

Sehun shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, you seem pretty chill. I already like you better than dad jokes over there."

"Crap, sorry." Sehun muttered as he grew embarrassed at his use of 'there' seeing as Chanyeol couldn't see.

Chanyeol laughed, "It's fine."

"Alright, well, Baekhyun and I will be back. I trust you guys to introduce Chanyeol if any of the others show up before we're back."

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun merge into the sea of students trying to get their own lunches before they emerge once more, Kyungsoo with his lunch in hand and Baekhyun with his and Chanyeol's. By his and Chanyeol's he meant, an apple that he had bought for himself and a lunch he had bought for Chanyeol since Kyungsoo forgot to ask him what his lunch code was.

"We're back, Baekhyun got your lunch Chanyeol, it's in front of you. Do you need any help?"

Chanyeol's cheeks flushed at Kyungsoo's words, seeing as he did need help since he couldn't see his lunch. Baekhyun quickly pulled out his pad of paper before writing something down and showing it to Kyungsoo.

"I can help, I'm not that hungry anyway, go ahead and eat your lunch."

"Alright, Chanyeol, Baekhyun will help. He didn't know what to get so he just got a sandwich, some chips, and a few apple slices." Kyungsoo informed.

"Did he get anything for himself?" Chanyeol asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

"He got an apple," Kyungsoo stated, just as Baekhyun took a bite out of the apple. "He got you the apple slices because he figured it would be easier for you."

"Are you seriously just going to eat an apple?" Chanyeol asked, his eyebrows knitting tighter together.

Baekhyun set his apple down on the table before sitting next to Chanyeol and writing something on his notepad as Kyungsoo sat across from him, "I'm not hungry."

"He says he's not hungry,"  Kyungsoo replies. 

Baekhyun unwraps the sandwich he bought for Chanyeol before pulling it into smaller pieces so that Chanyeol can just put one in his mouth, chew, and swallow.

"Baekhyun's making your sandwich into smaller pieces, that way you can just eat it one piece at a time instead of having to hold it," Kyungsoo says, seemingly reading the silent's thoughts.

Chanyeol bobs his head slightly, "Where is Baekhyun? He's the person sitting next to me right?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo replies.

All the while Sehun, Jongin, and Junmyeon are watching the situation quietly, "You guys sure are good at communicating with each other considering one of you can't speak and one of you can't see."

Baekhyun shrugs before writing and turning his notepad to Sehun, "It's because Kyungsoo is here to 'translate' what I'm saying to him."

Sehun nods his head slightly, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Sehun outstretches his arm, placing his hand on Chanyeol's arm, "I'm Sehun, it's nice to meet you Chanyeol."

Chanyeol nods his head before moving his hand and placing it over Sehun's, just trying to get a feel of how to differentiate him from the others, aside from his voice that is.

Junmyeon chimes in as well from his empty end of the table, since the other members of their friend group had yet to show up, "I'm Junmyeon, you can call my Suho or whatever."

Just as Sehun pulled his arm away from Chanyeol and Baekhyun began to position Chanyeol's hand over the torn up pieces of sandwich Yixing sat down next to Junmyeon.

"Who's the new face?" Yixing asks, more so curious than he is trying to be rude or negative. 

Kyungsoo is about to respond to Yixing's question but stops as he sees Baekhyun's hands hover over his paper and pen, "Go ahead Baek."

Baekhyun gives a small smile to Kyungsoo before writing on his paper and passing it to Yixing, "His name is Chanyeol, he's the new blind student :)"

"Oh." Yixing simply says before passing the paper back to Baekhyun, "Nice to meet you Chanyeol, I'm Yixing."

"Nice to meet you as well," Chanyeol says before lowering his hand and feeling around for his food before Baekhyun helpfully guides him to where it is. "Thanks."

Chanyeol brought his newfound bite of sandwich to his mouth before popping it inside. Lunch continued that way for the next ten minutes before two heavily breathing males set their trays down on the table by Yixing and Junmyeon.

"S-sorry we're late!" Jongdae exclaimed, not hesitating before shoving his sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah, the stupid teacher held back the whole class." Minseok groaned. 

"Probably because the two of you were messing around all period," Kyungsoo grumbled.

Jongdae scoffed, "No! Minseok wouldn't stop bothering me so I yelled at him and the teacher made us stay back for 'disrupting everyone's learning'."

"Seems fair enough..." Junmyeon muttered.

"Uhm..." Chanyeol began awkwardly as he picked up another piece of his food, "Hello?"

Both Jongdae and Minseok turned to see the source of the new, deep voice. "Oh, you're Chanyeol right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm Jondae, I'm in your third period along with Baekhyun. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"I'm Minseok," Minseok stated, more interested in his food than the new member of their group.

"Nice to meet you guys..." Chanyeol muttered, starting to get bored of using the same phrase all day when others introduced himself to them.

Ten minutes later the lunch period was coming to a close, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had lost track of time while enjoying time with all of their friends and the new presence of Chanyeol.

"Crap!" Kyungsoo hissed as he saw the time, "Baek, I'll go dump the trays, take Chanyeol to class!"

And so began Baekhyun and Chanyeol's race against the time and crowd. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol sighed in relief as the two of them ended up at their classroom door just as the bell rang. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Chanyeol's hand, trying to tell him to stay in place.

"The classroom needs to clear out first right?" 

Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol's thumb with his own as a yes. After waiting for around a minute Baekhyun began to walk forward, guiding Chanyeol along with him. The class began the same as every other class had that day for Chanyeol.

"My name is Park Chanyeol and I am blind. I wish to live as normally as possible, please treat me well."

When the school day ended Kyungsoo and Baekhyun helped Chanyeol to the front doors before they stood and waited since Chanyeol had said, "My sister is coming"

After waiting maybe five minutes a girl hurried to the front doors of the building and Baekhyun opened it for her, "Chanyeollie~"

"Y-Yoora! Don't call me that... It's embarrassing!" Chanyeol hissed as his ears turned pink.

Baekhyun quickly grabbed his notepad, "I think it's cute :3 don't stop."

Yoora laughed at Baekhyun's little message, "But Chanyeollie your adorable little friend thinks its cute!"

"Baekhyun! Don't motivate her to further my suffering!!" Chanyeol whined, looking towards what he hoped was Baekhyun.

"I'm glad to see you made another friend Chan, and thanks for watching out for him Kyungsoo." Yoora smiled.

"It's fine! If anything, Baekhyun was more helpful since he has the most classes with Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said as he gestured to Baekhyun, "Helped him with lunch too. Baek really likes him."

Baekhyun scowled at Kyungsoo as his cheeks reddened, "Aw! You're so cute!"

Chanyeol frowned, "Well geez Yoora, I wish I could see him."

Yoora's smile faded and turned to a frown, "Sorry... Let's get going."

Yoora took Chanyeol's bags from Baekhyun and hooked her arm with his before waving slightly to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, "Bye bye~"

"Bye Kyungsoo, bye Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol said, mocking Yoora's nickname for himself and portraying it onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watched as Yoora helped Chanyeol into the black car she arrived in and drove away.

"Ya know..." Kyungsoo began, "I don't think I've ever seen you open up to anyone as fast as you did with Chanyeol today..."

Baekhyun shrugged before writing down on his notepad, "I guess I can relate to him..."

Kyungsoo smiled faintly, "Yeah..."

Baekhyun turned to stare at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo eventually turned to face him and hummed. Baekhyun flipped to a page of his notebook.

"I wish I could speak."

Kyungsoo smiled slightly, "Well, the doctors never found anything wrong right? Maybe you just need to keep trying? I'm always here to help ya know..."

Baekhyun scribbled something down on his notepad, "But everything I do is silent, laughing, sighing, yawning..."

Kyungsoo frowned slightly, "Maybe you just haven't found your voice yet... Ya know... things happen when you least expect it Baek, you may wake up one day able to speak..."

"Afterall... Chanyeol woke up blind one day..."


	2. Blinded

_Chanyeol arrived home with a splitting headache, he stumbled through the front door of his house, both the light from outside and from the light in the house sent his vision hazy. Chanyeol's mother was in the kitchen, cooking their dinner for the night. Yoora rushed down the stairs, nearly tackling her younger brother as she hugged him._

_"Chanyeollie!! How was school?" Yoora asked, squeezing her brother tightly._

_"Y-Yoora..." Chanyeol groaned, bringing his hands to his head, "please, quiet down..."_

_Yoora's eyebrows knitted together in concern for her younger brother as she released him, "What's wrong Chanyeollie?"_

_Chanyeol swallowed hard as his head throbbed, causing him to groan. His balance wavered slightly and he found himself on the floor, slumped against the wall in a matter of seconds. Yoora shrieked in surprise, forgetting her brother's request to quiet down. Their mother rushed out of the kitchen, seeing her daughter in distress and her son wavering in and out of consciousness on the floor._

_"Mom!" Yoora cried._

_Chanyeol bolted upright, instantly covering his ears at the shrill sound of Yoora's cries. Chanyeol's vision went hazy once more as he squinted, making out the blurred form of his fretting sister and the squatting form of his mother who was bringing her hands to his shoulders._

_"C-Chanyeol! What's wrong?!" Their mother cried, her shaking hands cupping her son's face before Chanyeol fell out of her grasp and onto his side, letting out a loud cry of pain._

_Tears slid down Chanyeol's face as his vision faded in and out of focus, "M-mom..."_

_Their mother cupped Chanyeol's cheeks as he continued to slip in and out of consciousness, "Sweetheart..."_

_"Y-Yoora-" Chanyeol began before he slipped out of consciousness yet again, this time staying in the dark world behind his eyelids for longer than he would have liked._

_When Chanyeol awoke he found himself hooked up to several machines, an IV in his arm and Yoora patting down his forehead with a damp cloth. Yoora looked at Chanyeol in surprise at first, seeing him open his eyes before quickly hugging him._

_"Oh thank the gods you're alright..." She wailed, tears now spilling from her eyes._

_Chanyeol groaned, his voice thick with sleep, "What happened?"_

_Yoora swallowed, her throat suddenly going dry, "We don't know... When you got home you collapsed and kept passing out..."_

_Suddenly the memories of the day prior came rushing back to him, Chanyeol had been getting changed in the locker room at school when he knelt down to pick up his shoes. His head slammed into the corner of the door to the locker next to him and he winced, a sharp pain instantly rushing through him from his head to his toes. For the rest of the day his head ached and throbbed and whenever he was near a bright light, his vision would cloud over._

_"I hit my head..." Chanyeol began, "What day is it?"_

_"It's Thursday Chanyeol, how hard did you hit your head to have passed out for a full day?" Yoora asked, her eyebrows furrowing together._

_"Hard enough..." Chanyeol grumbled, rubbing his head as it throbbed._

_"I-it still hurts?" Yoora asked, concern lacing her voice._

_"Yeah..." Chanyeol replied, wincing as his fingers brushed across a sore spot on his head. "Where's mom?"_

_Yoora thought for a moment, "I think she went to the cafeteria to get something to eat..."_

_As if on cue their mother entered the room, nearly dropping the bottle of water she had been drinking from as she entered when she saw Chanyeol. "God! Chanyeol you scared me!"_

_Chanyeol frowned, "I'm sorry..."_

_"Chanyeol! Don't apologize! I'm just glad you're alright... It's not your fault..."_

_That night Chanyeol fell asleep in the stiff hospital bed, waking up several times in the middle of the night due to nightmares and pain. After a few days, Chanyeol was able to go home and sleep in the comfort of his own bed, much to his liking. He stared up at his beige ceiling, thinking of how boring it was compared to the baby blue ceiling of the hospital._

_Chanyeol sighed as he pushed around his dinner, not in the mood to eat seeing as the pain-killers the doctors prescribed had killed his appetite. His mother sighed, placing a piece of meat on Chanyeol's plate._

_"Chanyeol, you need to eat, even if you aren't hungry right now..." She said, placing another piece on his plate._

_Chanyeol sighed quietly before picking up the slice of meat with his chopsticks and nibbling on it slightly. "It's good... I really wish I could eat it..."_

_His mother quirked an eyebrow, confused by her son's statement._

_"I feel like I'm going to vomit from the smell of food, let alone the taste..." Chanyeol muttered before setting his chopsticks down._

_"Well... just... go rest, if you're hungry later you can heat up your plate," Yoora said in place of their mother's silence._

_Chanyeol nodded and sighed before standing from his seat, pushing his chair in before heading up the stairs to his room. Chanyeol turned his phone on for the first time in a week and was met with several messages from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol chuckled lightly at his friend's messages as he read them, laughing at how they started off annoyed that he was ignoring him and slowly got more concerned before becoming annoyed again. Chanyeol flopped down on his bed, wincing slightly as his head throbbed slightly before typing out a reply and sending it._

_**Sorry, I was in the hospital.** _

_Chanyeol laughed at Kyungsoo's response which was in all caps and followed by several exclamation points and question marks._

_**Calm down, Soo.** _

_**I just hit my head a little too hard...** _

_Chanyeol continued his chat with Kyungsoo for another hour or so before Chanyeol began to grow drowsy and told Kyungsoo goodnight._

_Chanyeol than drifted into a dreamless sleep before waking not long after with a blood-curdling scream. Chanyeol opened his eyes, meeting darkness. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, hoping to adjust to the dark of night, but to no avail. Chanyeol began to feel tears in his eyes, he knew what was happening, but he didn't understand. Chanyeol pushed himself up in his bed, patting down the covers before throwing them off, not sure where they ended up in the darkness. Chanyeol moved his hands aimlessly until they landed on his phone, he felt around for the power button with his fingers and pressed it as soon as he had located it. By now, the bright light of his screen should have illuminated his room._

_Chanyeol was met with nothing but darkness. Chanyeol held his finger to the power button, hoping his phone would recognize his fingerprint and unlock, which it had with a small ping. Chanyeol's fingers glided along the smooth screen of his phone, tapping around aimlessly before hearing a dial-tone. The phone rang a few times before the call was answered._

_"Chanyeol? What's up? What's going on? Are you-"_

_A loud wail escaped Chanyeol's throat, "Kyungsoo..."_

_"The light is gone..."_

_"The light is gone..."_

_"The light is gone!"_

_"Kyungsoo the light is gone!"_

_"I can't see"_

_"Calm down Chanyeol! What is going on?" Kyungsoo asked, concern replacing the sleep that was lacing his voice._

_"The light is gone Kyungsoo, I can't see!"_

_"What are you talking about?!" Kyungsoo exclaimed._

_"I. Can't. See. Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol screamed, a loud sob escaping his lips._

_"Chanyeol!" Yoora cried as she ran into his room, "What's wrong? What's happening?"_

_"Yoora..." Chanyeol swallowed, "I can't see..."_

_Yoora gasped before a sob escaped her as well, "Mom!"_

_Yoora rushed to Chanyeol's bedside, cupping Chanyeol's face in her hands, "Chanyeol, look at me... Look me in the eyes..."_

_Chanyeol swallowed before his eyes flickered all over Yoora's face,"Yoora... I can't..."_

_"What the hell is going on?!" Kyungsoo yelled from the phone._

_"Yoora! What's wrong?!" Mrs. Park cried as she ran into the room._

"Chanyeol's blind mom.. _. He's blind! He's lost his sight! He can't see!"_

Chanyeol sighed, opening his eyes and wishing he could see the beige color of his ceiling. It had been two years since he had lost his sight at the age of fifteen. Two years since he learned to love nothing but darkness. Somehow, he had grown used to not being able to see. He missed his eyesight but eventually realized that things probably weren't going to change anytime soon. Yet, for the first time in a year, Chanyeol wished he was able to see again. Chanyeol wanted to see Byun Baekhyun, he wanted to be able to know what Baekhyun wanted to say, without someone else's help.

Chanyeol sighed, patting his bed aimlessly in search of his phone. As soon as his fingers grazed against the smooth surface of the screen his curled his fingers around it. Chanyeol ran his fingers over the back of the phone, searching for the power button before pressing. Chanyeol placed his finger on the power button, the phone unlocking as it recognized his fingerprint.

"Call Kyungsoo."

**"Calling Kyungsoo."**

A dial-tone broke the silence in the room when Chanyeol stopped speaking, after a few rings Kyungsoo answered the call.

"Hey," Kyungsoo said from the other end of the line. "What's up?"

Chanyeol hummed slightly, not really sure why he called Kyungsoo in the first place, " I don't know why I called you, to be honest..."

Kyungsoo sighed, "Were you thinking about it again?"

Chanyeol also sighed, "Yeah, I was..."

"Want to talk about it?" Kyungsoo asked, a yawn escaping his lips, "Sorry, I'm exhausted, Baekhyun might not be able to speak but my god he sure can keep someone busy..."

"Baekhyuns with you?" Chanyeol asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo hummed, "Yeah he is... He says 'hi' by the way."

"Hi Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol cooed, not forgetting how Baekhyun thought Yoora's nickname for him was cute.

"He rolled his eyes," Kyungsoo reported with a chuckle.

Chanyeol laughed as well, "Hey, what's Baekhyun's number?"

Kyungsoo snorted, "I don't know. Baek, what's your number?"

"He just shrugged, he wants to know how you managed to call me in the first place."

"I used voice recognition. It was as easy as saying 'call Kyungsoo'... Actually, that's exactly what I said." Chanyeol said with a chuckle.

"He wants to know what the point of having his number is when you wouldn't be able to read his text messages and he won't be able to talk over phone calls..." Kyungsoo informed.

Chanyeol sighed, "I hang on to the hope that maybe one day I'll be able to see again... and... I think... that if Baekhyunnie really wants to... He'll be able to find his voice."

"He's smiling. He's happy that you feel that way, he really wants to try you know... He wants to be able to-" Chanyeol's eyebrows knitted together Kyungsoo's words psycho!"

Chanyeol laughed deeply at his friend's shouts, imagining the horror and anger on his face as he stared at the blacked out figure that was Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo huffed, "I don't find Baekhyun's attempt at murdering me humorous Park Chanyeol."

"Well I certainly do, Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol said, laughing harder than he had been previously.

Kyungsoo whined slightly, "Oh come on! Dealing with Baek is hard enough... Now I have to deal with both of you??"

Chanyeol's laughing grew harder as Kyungsoo shrieked, "What do you mean I'm stuck with you?!"

"Hey, Soo..." Chanyeol began between laughs, "What's Baekhyun look like?"

Kyungsoo hummed slightly before speaking, "Like a weasel. You remember what a weasel looks like right?" 

"Yeah... Are you trying to tell me that this whole time Baekhyun has been a member of the carnivorous mammal species known as Mustela?" Chanyeol asked.

"I guess? What I was trying to say was that he was slender and had a small, cute face. His cupid's bow is sharp, he has dark hair. His face is sharp and soft at the same time? I don't know Chanyeol, I can't really describe him. He's kinda feminine looking, in a sense that he's like beautiful or elegant or something. He's about five foot seven..." Kyungsoo groaned as he struggled to describe Baekhyun.

Chanyeol laughed yet again before sighing, "Alright Soo, calm down."

"Baekhyun would like to correct you on your previous statement about weasels, he says the species is weasel whereas the genus is Mustela..." Kyungsoo said dryly.

"Well excuse me..." Chanyeol replied in a jokingly offended tone, "It's not my fault I'm blind and can't easily research a weasel's fricking genus."

"He says sorry if he upset you," Kyungsoo added.

"Nah, I'm not upset, I was just messing around... Tell Baekhyunnie to not be such a worry-wart." Chanyeol laughed.

Chanyeol winced slightly as his eyes began to burn, something that happened to him often since going bling. Chanyeol sniffled slightly as his eyes began to water heavily, the stinging pain in his eyes getting so bad that he wasn't sure if he was crying because of the pain or if his eyes were just watering.

"Oh geez! Are you crying Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo sighed.

"No..." Chanyeol sniffled, wiping at his eyes, "My eyes just hurt again, you know, like always..."

 

Then something unusual happens, something that actually makes Chanyeol want to cry.

 

For just one second, one split second after he opens his eyes, he sees the beige color of his ceiling. A sight he hadn't seen for two years. Yet, Chanyeol knows that it isn't possible. He knows his mind is just playing tricks on him because as soon as it came, it left.

 

"Chanyeol? Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks from the other line and snaps Chanyeol out of his trance-like state.

"I- Uh-... Yeah... My mind is just playing tricks on me..." Chanyeol muttered.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asked, concern evident in his voice.

"It was nothing, I just... thought I saw my ceiling for a moment," Chanyeol replied.

"Chanyeol... You are _blind_! Your mind _can't_ play those tricks on you! Chanyeol! You- Oh my god..." Kyungsoo trailed off, his voice cracking, "Tch, I'm fine Baek, get away from me geez."

"Chanyeol, you _saw_ something! That means that you may be able to _see_ again someday! Don't you get it?? _You might be able to see again_!" Kyungsoo nearly screams from the other line.

"Kyungsoo, please, calm down!" Chanyeol pleaded, "It doesn't matter anyway..."

"Baekhyun is angrily writing just so you know," Kyungsoo informs.

Chanyeol sighs before he hears a call from downstairs, "Chanyeol~ Dinner time! Have Yoora help you down the stairs and come eat!"

"I gotta go, dinners ready, takes me like seven years to get down the stairs... Like, I appreciate Yoora's help and all but like... why can't I just butt-scoot down the stairs?" Chanyeol says.

"Before you go, Baekhyun wants to know why you live upstairs." Kyungsoo quickly says before Chanyeol has a chance to end the call.

"Because... I don't know... It seems like too much of a hassle for Yoora and my mom to move my stuff downstairs..." Chanyeol mumbles, "Anyways, I need to go."

Chanyeol sighs before his fingers slide across the phone screen and he eventually hears a small ping that signals the call ended. A minute or so later Yoora is knocking on his door.

"Come on Chan, time for dinner." She says softly.

Chanyeol sits up and moves his legs over the edge of his bed, grabbing his cane as he did so. Yoora grabbed his hand in her own before slowly guiding him out of his room and to the stairs, making sure he was on the side of the handrail and to not go too fast.

After dinner, Yoora helped him back to his room and left him to do his own thing. Chanyeol skimmed his hands over his bed in search of his phone, grabbing it once he found it.

"Yoora!" Chanyeol calls, Yoora coming into his room moments after.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asks, sitting next to Chanyeol on his bed.

"I... Don't tell mom this..." Chanyeol begins, "My eyes were acting up like they do every so often... And... Afterward... For a split second... I saw my ceiling... That boring beige color covered all of the darkness..."

"Chanyeol..." Yoora began, "That's... really amazing."

Yoora cups Chanyeol's face in her hands, kissing the top of his forehead, something she had done since they were both small children. "That's... really good. You might be able to see again one day..."

Chanyeol sighed, "Kyungsoo said the same thing..."

A small silence filled the air before Chanyeol spoke again, "Uh... You remember the guy that was with Kyungsoo and I after school right?"

Yoora nodded her head, although Chanyeol couldn't see it, "Yeah, his name was Baekhyun wasn't it?"

Chanyeol nodded slightly, "He... Can't speak. He's mute. He... Communicates by writing and texting. There is no way for me to have a conversation with him... without someone to read what he is saying to me... And... I really want to be friends with him, but I don't want Kyungsoo to have to tell me everything he writes down... I... Really want to be able to see again Yoora..."

 

It happens again, as Chanyeol turns his head towards the spot he knows Yoora is sitting in due to the slight dip in the mattress. He sees his sister for the first time in two years, and this time it last longer. Maybe six seconds of looking at his beautiful older sister before the darkness returns, and everything shows on Chanyeol's face, and Yoora knows what happened.

 

He outstretches his hand, brushing his thumb against his sister's cheek, "D-don't cry... Yoora..."

"Chanyeollie..." Yoora sobbed, "Things are getting better aren't they?"

Chanyeol nods his head slightly, it was true, things had been getting better. His eyes weren't hurting as much as they used to and his vision returned to him twice, even if just for a few seconds. There was hope of him seeing again, permanently, without the blindness coming back. 

Tears are now slowly trickling down Chanyeol's cheeks and Yoora kisses his forehead again, "Goodnight Chanyeollie, sleep well..." 

Yoora leaves the room and Chanyeol knows it's because she doesn't want to cry around him. Chanyeol sniffles before laying back in his bed, allowing tears to freely fall down the sides of his face. He feels around for his blanket that's balled up on the other side of his bed and grabs it before covering himself with it.

He drifts into a soundless sleep.

 

Baekhyun, however, doesn't get much sleep that night. Because Baekhyun can't stop thinking about Chanyeol and what he said in regards of him being able to speak. So as Baekhyun lays on his bed, his mouth forms several words, but at no point does he make a sound. He continues at this for hours and before he knows it it's already two in the morning. By then Baekhyun's mouth had begun to grow sore from moving in the same pattern for hours on end.

" _Chanyeol and Kyungsoo believe in me_..."

Those are the words Baekhyun's lips form over and over again until the sun begins to rise. Baekhyun yawns, more than tired from not sleeping that night but not willing to skip school due to tiredness. So Baekhyun crawls out of bed, grabs some clothes from his dresser, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for school. When Baekhyun arrives at school he sees Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sitting on a bench and chatting. Kyungsoo whispers something in Chanyeol's ear and Baekhyun is taken by surprise when Chanyeol waves at him.

"Baekhyun!! Good morning!" Chanyeol calls, a large smile spreading across his face.

" _Good morning..._ " Baekhyun mouthes in reply, knowing that he didn't make any sound and that Chanyeol couldn't see him do it anyways.

 

At least he tried.

 

Baekhyun makes his way over to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and sits down on the bench next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun pulls out his notebook as he prepares for conversation and begins to write when Chanyeol asks how he slept.

" _I slept well._ "

Baekhyun lied, something that was much easy over paper. He doesn't dare to tell Kyungsoo and Chanyeol that he didn't sleep a wink the night before. If he ever is able to speak, he wants to surprise the other two.

The school day passes just as it had the day before but with more ease due to now knowing the proper times to take Chanyeol to class. 

Chanyeol smiles everytime his hand is met by Baekhyun's and Baekhyun's heart flutters everytime Chanyeol's deep voice fills the empty hallways when they're walking to class together.

Chanyeol hums slightly, catching Baekhyun's attention as his hand squeezes the smaller's, "If only I could see you..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Rumor

Baekhyun sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he sat on the piano bench. School had been dismissed fifteen minutes prior and Chanyeol had already left, leaving Baekhyun with Kyungsoo who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the piano. Kyungsoo sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he sees Baekhyun's frown.

"What's up?" Kyungsoo asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

Baekhyun shrugs in response, not feeling up to writing out a response or responding in general. Baekhyun's slender fingers graze the surface of the ivory keys, contemplating playing or not. Kyungsoo stands from his seat and stretches his arms above his head before making his way to Baekhyun and pushing him slightly. Kyungsoo plumped himself down on the bench next to Baekhyun, their thighs touch, not that the contact bothered the two. Well, normally it didn't. Baekhyun's frown creased his cheeks, making small little indents. Baekhyun scooted away from Kyungsoo on the bench, his fingers dragging against the piano keys as he brought his arm closer to his side.

Kyungsoo sighs, pressing a key on the piano, his usually wide eyes slightly narrow as he frowned, "Come on Baek, you've been acting off all day..."

Baekhyun shrugged, not feeling up to talk about his sudden, strange feelings for the new giant that joined them just the day before. Baekhyun's lips formed a tight line as he pressed down on one of the piano's keys, following it by a connected stream of notes. Kyungsoo sighed internally before he too began to play the keys of the piano, playing the accompanying part of the song Baekhyun had been playing. Soon Kyungsoo's voice fills the room, matching with the melody being played by the piano. Baekhyun frowns yet again, Kyungsoo doesn't see though. 

The song being played by the two continues as it normally would, until Baekhyun's finger's crushed down on the keys, a discord of notes filling the room and echoing through the nearby halls. Baekhyun's breathing is slightly heavy, his chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. Baekhyun quickly stands to his feet, grabbing at his hair with his hands and letting out a silent scream, to which Kyungsoo stands and tries to walk towards Baekhyun. Episodes like this were common whenever Baekhyun wanted to verbally say something and grew frustrated when he couldn't, however, those times were rare. 

"Baek, calm down..." Kyungsoo says softly as he takes another step towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's hands fall from his head and back to his sides before grabbing the nearest object, a folding chair, and throwing it across the room. The sound of the metal chair hitting the wall sent an earsplitting echo through the music room as well as the rest of the school. Baekhyun brings a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he feels tears well up in his eyes. Baekhyun wipes the forming tears before they can fall before a harsh smack fills the air.

Kyungsoo looks to Baekhyun in horror, the older's head turned slightly to the side due to the impact of his own hand against his face. Baekhyun picks up another chair, throwing it in the same direction as the last and once again begins to pull at his hair. Kyungsoo knew that there was no point in trying to calm Baekhyun down at this point, this was the worst his episodes had ever been and in all honesty, Kyungsoo was afraid of his silent friend, not only fearing for his own safety but for Baekhyun's as well. Baekhyun draws his arms close to his small body as he forces himself into the wall behind him, sliding down and covering his face with one hand while pulling his hair with the other as a silent sob bubbled out of him.

A strained croak escapes Baekhyun, alarming both Kyungsoo and himself at the sudden noise. For all the years Kyungsoo had known Baekhyun he had never heard the slightest noise come from him, aside from the sound of breath escaping him at times. Baekhyun was just as surprised, for as long as he could remember he was never able to make a sound, even the night before he kept mouthing the same words over and over again only to produce nothing but silence and quiet breaths. Kyungsoo takes a step towards Baekhyun, and Baekhyun removes his hands from his face and hair before wiping at his eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo begins, his eyes hold Baekhyun's gaze.

Baekhyun swallowed hard, not sure of what Kyungsoo was about to say. "This morning... You had such dark bags under your eyes... Even now, they've only gotten darker. You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo began after a small smile formed on his lips, "Last night... You didn't sleep, did you? You were up all night... Trying to find your voice... right?"

Baekhyun swallowed again before hanging his head and nodding it slightly.

"And right now... You're frustrated. Because you tried all night, even to the extent of depriving yourself of your rest, to speak... But you couldn't... and all day today, your lips would form words and never once would a sound come out..." Kyungsoo hung his head slightly, "And I was so damn selfish, I knew you were trying so damn hard today... And yet... In here, I did something that upset you. You were so hesitant to play the piano today, I should've asked what was wrong... Even before now..."

"Yet you played anyways... and I played too, I was hoping that you had begun to feel better... But your shoulders were stiff and your fingers pressed on the keys harder than usual and instead of helping you I did the one thing you've always wanted to do and never been able to do..." By now tears had slowly begun to trickle down Kyungsoo's cheeks, "I'm really sorry Baek, I'm so god damn sorry..."

Baekhyun stood from his spot on the floor and stepped towards Kyungsoo, cupping his face in his hands and wiping at the tears on his cheeks, mouthing words as he did so, _"It's alright Kyungsoo... Because I know you believe in me..._ "

A small sob bubbled up from Kyungsoo and his cheeks grew hot in embarrassment. "S-sorry..." 

Baekhyun only smiled slightly, he knew his best friend wasn't used to expressing these kinds of emotions, even around him. Baekhyun ruffled Kyungsoo's hair slightly before wiping the tears from his eyes.

" _It's alright Kyungsoo..._ "

Kyungsoo nodded his head slightly, a few stray tears escaping from his eyes before he lowered Baekhyun's hands from his face, "I know..."

Baekhyun's smile grew as Kyungsoo's lips tugged upwards slightly. Baekhyun twisted his face slightly, scrunching up his nose and raising his eyebrows while exposing his teeth almost like the way of a protective dog. Kyungsoo's eyes crinkled as a large, toothy smile spread across his face, his lips forming what Baekhyun considered as a heart shape. A laugh escaped Kyungsoo before he quickly pulled Baekhyun towards him in a hug.

"Even if you are never able to speak, or if you lose your mind... You'll always be my best friend. Know that I love you just the way you are Baek. Please only change for yourself, never for others." Kyungsoo whispered, his cheeks growing hot due to the affection he was expressing.

Baekhyun nodded his head, hugging Kyungsoo back.  _"I'll always believe in you... just like you believe in me..."_

Kyungsoo pulled back from the hug, smile still present on his face. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair before walking over to the two chairs he had thrown, picking them up and setting them back in their rightful places. Baekhyun scrambled over to his backpack and grabbed his notepad.

" _Can we try again?_ " Kyungsoo nodded, sitting back down on the piano bench.

Baekhyun makes his way over to the bench, sitting next to Kyungsoo, right hand placed over the keys. Baekhyun plays the first note, followed by a stream of other notes. Kyungsoo joins in, playing the left-handed accompaniment, his voice also joining the song. 

Kyungsoo arrives home that night to see Jongin sitting on his sofa, "Dude... Why are you here?"

Jongin turns his head nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow as he responds, "Why are you home so late?"

"Why does that concern you?" Kyungsoo asks, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

Jongin hummed, "Maybe because I've been waiting for you for like four hours? Two of which I spent outside until your mom came home and let me in?"

"And? What do you need?" Kyungsoo asked, walking to stand behind the couch.

Jongin picked a notebook up from the coffee table before flipping it open and shoving it in his face. Kyungsoo's expression flattened as he looked at Jongin's notebook and then to Jongin himself.

"No." Kyungsoo said dryly before walking towards the stairs. "Get out. Go home."

"Oh come on Soo!" Jongin whined, tilting his head over the back of the couch to see Kyungsoo's right foot moving up the first step.

"No." Kyungsoo repeated, "Go home."

Jongin frowned, "Oh come on Soo! Don't be like that..."

Kyungsoo slowly turned towards Jongin, glaring daggers at the younger, "I said no."

"Now drop it and leave."

Jongin sighed, "I can't."

Kyungsoo huffed, "And why exactly _can't_ you?"

"Got kicked out," Jongin said casually.

Kyungsoo rested his head in the palm of his head, "How the hell did you get kicked out?"

"My parents heard a stupid rumor about me. Can't go back to the house till I've 'shaped up'..." Jongin grumbled. "Fricken bogus if you ask me, it's just a damn rumor, I don't see why they chose to believe it. Especially to the extent of when I got home I was given a bag of clothes and shoved out the door. Didn't even give me time to explain myself or say if it was true or not."

"And? What was the rumor?" Kyungsoo grumbled, now pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning against the wall of the stairs.

Jongin's shoulders stiffened slightly, he wasn't expecting Kyungsoo to care enough to ask what the rumor was. "Nothing important..."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before Jongin spoke again, "Can I just... stay here for a few days?"

Kyungsoo scowled, remaining silent, not caring to answer Jongin's request. "Oh come on Soo! Just for a few days... Hell, just one night and I'll go ask Sehun if I can stay with him!"

Kyungsoo huffed, "Whatever, I don't care."

"I'm not helping you with your math though." Kyungsoo turned on his heel and went up the stairs, opening the door to his room and closing it rather loudly.

A small ping from his phone caused him to sigh as he flopped down on his bed.

**Baekhyun**

Hey...

**Kyungsoo**

Hi.

**Baekhyun**

What's up? You seem miffed...

**Kyungsoo**

I was going to ask what's up with you, you seem upset again...

And yeah, I am kinda miffed.

I got home and fricken Jongin was sitting on the couch like he lived in my place.

Fricken waited 4 hours for me to get home

**Baekhyun**

Dang

What did he need that he waited so long for you?

**Kyungsoo**

He wanted help with his math

**Baekhyun**

Seriously? That's all?

lol

**Kyungsoo**

So I told him no. 

and he wouldn't shut up about it

then he begged to stay at my place for a few days

**Baekhyun**

???

Why?

**Kyungsoo**

Apparently, his parents kicked him out because they heard some rumor about him or whatever

I don't even know to be honest

**Baekhyun**

Well

what did you say?

**Kyungsoo**

I told him whatever

hang on

 

"What?" Kyungsoo asked dryly as Jongin walked into his room.

"I got lonely," Jongin grumbled, flopping down on the foot of Kyungsoo's bed.

"Dude get off of my bed." Kyungsoo grumbled. "I'll kick you off if you don't."

Jongin sighed, turning his head so that he was looking at Kyungsoo, "But I don't want to."

"And why the hell not?" Kyungsoo huffed.

"I'm tired." Jongin replied, groaning as Kyungsoo shoved him harshly with his foot.

"Sleep on the floor." Kyungsoo said, reverting his attention back to his phone to see several texts from Baekhyun.

 

**Baekhyun**

Soo...

I think I might have a problem

I don't even know how the hell it happened

or why the hell it happened

or whats going on...

but I think...

I might like someone??

**Kyungsoo**

That's great, who is it?

**Baekhyun**

Did Jongin take your phone? 

I know for a fact that that was far too enthusiastic for you

**Kyungsoo**

No, but he wont get off of my damn bed and 

istg i am going to kick him into next week

**Baekhyun**

Hang on

I got this

never mind

no i dont

i was going to call you

that would not have worked.

my god im stupid

**Kyungsoo**

well then...

anyways

if im dead tomorrow come to my funeral

if jongin is dead

bail me out of jail

pls

 

Baekhyun laughed silently at Kyungsoo's messages. Baekhyun sighed, his hand on his chest. His heartbeat was normal. Baekhyun backed out of his messages with Kyungsoo when a message from Jongin popped up.

 

**Jongin**

save me

soo is trying to kill me

oh my god

omigad

help

bae

baek*

help

pls

pls baek

**Baekhyun**

LOL

s u f f e r

now you know better than to go to Kyungsoo's house for help.

**Jongin**

You go to him for help all the time

:(

**Baekhyun**

Because i actually have legitimate problems m8

**Jongin**

how did i get stuck with you guys

seriously

how 

how did this happen

**Baekhyun**

because in middle school your old friends started a rumor of you being gay and you were outcasted

therefore paired with us.

suffer.

oh yeah

that rumor resurfaced recently didn't it?

is that why your parents kicked you out

**Jongin**

possibly

**Baekhyun**

well, i mean

who honestly cares if you're gay or whatever

aside from your parents...

**Jongin**

idk maybe like

the whole school aside from you?

**Baekhyun**

pretty sure that isnt true

but whatever

have fun with soo tonight

;)

Jongin hissed as Kyungsoo continued to try to push him off of his bed with his foot. Kyungsoo scowled as Jongin practically clung to his blankets with his hands for dear life.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Bed." Kyungsoo growled, sitting up and getting ready to throw Jongin off of the bed with his bare hands.

Jongin shrieked as he sat up and backed himself as far away from Kyungsoo as he could while still remaining on the bed, "Don't touch me I'm gay!"

Kyungsoo's expression dead-panned, "And?"

"I-I like you?" Jongin stammered out.

Kyungsoo quickly turned and turned off his lamp that was on his nightstand and crawled under the covers. "Good night."

"I- Uh... Kyungsoo?" Jongin muttered, crawling towards Kyungsoo.

"No Jongin. Good night..." Kyungsoo grumbled.

"I-I'll leave if you want me to Kyungsoo," Jongin whispered, hanging his head slightly.

"Do whatever you want Jongin. It's not like I'm going to judge you for liking guys. Just don't try to screw with me." Kyungsoo grumbled, rolling over to look at Jongin, unaware of just how close the younger was.

Jongin's face flushed as Kyungsoo nose collided with his knee, "Oh my god! I am so sorry..."

Kyungsoo grumbled in pain before holding his nose and rolling back to his other side, "Just go to sleep."

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning, Jongin's arms wrapped around his smaller body and nearly strangling him. Kyungsoo groaned internally before trying to maneuver his way out from under Jongin's arm. Kyungsoo huffed as Jongin only tightened his grip on him.

"Jesus Christ Jongin..." Kyungsoo grumbled, now trying to pry the younger's arms off of his body, "Oh my god let go."

Jongin stirred slightly, nuzzling his face into Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before giving up and checking the clock on his nightstand.  _2:34 AM._ Kyungsoo sighed before laying his face down on the side of his pillow opposite of Jongin and closing his eyes. 

"I swear to god I will actually kill you Jongin." Except, Kyungsoo wasn't aware of just how red his face was, and certainly wasn't aware that it would be easier for him to fall asleep in Jongin's arms.

Baekhyun couldn't help to inwardly snicker when he saw Kyungsoo's slumped shoulders and furrowed eyebrows as he walked into the school, Jongin following behind him like a lost puppy, wearing one of Kyungsoo's oversized sweatshirts which he cherished with his life. Kyungsoo tossed his bag onto the bench next to Baekhyun, not really caring when it tipped over and fell into the grass. Huffing, Kyungsoo's head landed on Baekhyun's shoulder and he groaned. Jongin, knowing Kyungsoo was irritated placed his stuff on the ground by Baekhyun's feet and sat in the grass in front of them.

Baekhyun tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder as he saw Yoora guiding Chanyeol into the school courtyard, arms linked at the elbow. Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing a hand on his face before looking at Chanyeol.

"Oh." Kyungsoo said, getting ready to stand and meet Chanyeol and Yoora.

"I can go bring Chanyeol over here..." Jongin muttered, looking at Baekhyun rather than Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shrugged, "Okay."

Jongin stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from his pants and making his way over to Chanyeol and Yoora, who were awkwardly standing next to the gate.

Baekhyun grabbed his notebook from his side, " _What's up with you?_ "

Kyungsoo sighed, burying his face further into Baekhyun's shoulder, "I am bothered."

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow, " _Sexually...? Or..."_

Kyungsoo's eyebrows knitted tighter together before he drew away from Baekhyun's arm and smacked it, "No! You fricken dimwit!"

Baekhyun chuckled silently, " _What's up?_ "

Kyungsoo huffed, his cheeks dusting the lightest shade of pink, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kyungsoo scowled before standing when he saw Jongin leading Chanyeol towards them, elbows linked together. "I... I'm gonna head to class early. Make sure to not kill Chanyeol when bringing him."

Baekhyun knitted his eyebrows together as Kyungsoo scampered into the building, disappearing out of view once he closed the door. Jongin looked to the doors before looking to Baekhyun in confusion, Chanyeol walking as he normally would, not aware of the situation.

"What's up with Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked as he helped Chanyeol to sit next to Baekhyun on the bench.

Chanyeol hummed, "What do you mean?"

"He just took off..." Jongin grumbled.

Baekhyun shrugged before writing something in his notepad,  _"He had to talk to a teacher._ "

"Oh," Jongin muttered, digging through his backpack in search of his phone. "He forgot his bag."

" _I'll bring it to him, we have the same first period._ "

"I literally have no idea what is going on. Someone help the blind man." Chanyeol whined, a deep laugh escaping his lips.

"Is Soo on his man period or something?" Sehun huffed as he sat his tray down at the table. 

Baekhyun shrugged in response before waving a hello to Sehun. Baekhyun took a bite out of his apple before handing Chanyeol a baby carrot.

"Oh, Sehun!" Jongin exclaimed as he placed his tray down.

Sehun's shoulders slumped, "What?"

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" Jongin asked with pleading eyes.

Sehun's eyes narrowed, "No."

"Oh come on! Why do you guys all hate me?" Jongin whined, stuffing his face with food afterward.

"My place of residence is not a hotel." Sehun replied, "Find somewhere else."

"But Sehun... Kyungsoo won't let me stay at his place!" Jongin wailed.

"Well maybe if you asked him beforehand instead of just showing up at his house when he wasn't even there he would have," Sehun grumbled.

"Oh come on!!" Jongin whined, flinching as Kyungsoo slammed his tray down on the table, apple rolling off onto the table.

"For god's sake! You can stay at my place just shut the hell up about it!" Kyungsoo barked.

The table fell silent as Kyungsoo sat down, becoming more interested in his meal than his friends. 

"K." Jongin mumbled before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

 


	4. How Can I Say

Baekhyun sighs, hitting his pencil against the edge of his desk, not really caring all that much for the lecture being given during music class. Kyungsoo groaned quietly, also not digging the lecture all that much. Jongdae rose his hand, the teacher looking at him and looking away, outright ignoring the 'troublesome' student. Jongdae huffed, raising his arm higher, nearly standing at this point.

"Oh come on! I know you see me, Mr. Jung! Don't act like you don't!" Jongdae whined, his arm falling to his side in physical defeat due to growing tired. 

Mr. Jung slowly turned to Jongdae, a look of slight annoyance on his face, "Yes, Jongae? What is it now?"

A smile formed on Jongdae's lips as he leaned back in his chair, "When is our next project?"

Kyungsoo sighed, "If you actually paid attention to the lecture you would know... That's what the whole lecture is about."

"Hey! You weren't listening either! Don't act like you were!" Jongdae exclaimed, defending himself.

"You guys are so childish I swear..." Minseok muttered under his breath.

"I heard that you fricken six-year-old!" Jongdae hissed, smacking Minseok's shoulder.

Minseok rolled his eyes, "I am older than _all_ of you!"

"And?" Jongdae challenged, "It's not _our_ fault _you_ got held back in kindergarten!" 

Minseok rose to his feet, glaring down at Jongdae, "What does that even have to do with anything??!"

Jongdae also stood, inching towards Minseok, "You wouldn't be stuck with us if you weren't!"

"Why don't you fight me then you fetus?!" Minseok growled, forehead meeting with Jongdae's.

"I think that's enough from-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Whoa, Mr. Jung." Jongin cut in, joining the conversation, "Slow your roll! They're like, about to make-out or something! I've been waiting all year for this!" 

"Jongin what the hell?!" Jongdae hissed, immediately backing away from Minseok and finding his seat.

"Jongdae! Language!" Mr. Jung scolded.

Jongdae's nostrils flared as his head snapped to Mr. Jung, "Like you haven't heard or said worse! That's right, I heard you arguing with Mr. Lee! Don't think I didn't!"

Mr. Jung's face went red, whether from anger or embarrassment, causing Jongdae to smirk, "Get out of this classroom. Now."

Kyungsoo groaned as he watched Jongdae shrug, his smirk never leaving his face. Jongdae rose from his seat, grabbing his bag before casually sauntering out of the room. Mr. Jung sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he covered his face with one of his hands.

" _Did that seriously just happen?_ " 

Kyungsoo groaned, "Unfortunately yes."

Baekhyun looked to Minseok, who was sitting back down in his chair, shoulders slumped and a scowl present on his face. Baekhyun turned his head, looking to Jongin who was slowly sliding off his chair from laughing so hard, hand covering his mouth to prevent an ear-splitting cackle from escaping him. 

" _I think Jongin is dying._ "

Kyungsoo didn't even bother to look at Baekhyun or Jongin after glancing at Baekhyun's notepad from the corner of his eye, "Good. Let him suffer."

"Jongin, sit up in your seat." Mr. Jung scolded as Jongin continued to slide down further, his once free hand now holding his stomach. 

"Oh damn, sorry Mr. Jung... That- that was just too good!" Jongin snickered, a loud screech of a laugh escaping his lips as he thought about the expression Jongdae had on his face, "Like, did you see his face?? Oh my god..."

"Whatever the case Jongin, you are disrupting the class-" Mr. Jung stopped as he saw a tall, rainbow-haired male strut into the classroom. "Oh Sehun, would you like to explain why you're late?" 

Sehun groaned slightly, "Cause of this twink. Get off my case would you?" 

Junmyeon hissed, "Why the heck is it my fault?!"

"Because you're freaking _slow._ " Sehun complained, smacking the back of the shorter's head.

Junmyeon winced before turning towards Sehun angrily, "Just what do you think you're doing?! You have no right to hit me!"

Jongin cackled once more, index finger extended in the direction of Sehun and Junmyeon.

"This is fricken great..." Jongin laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "I fricken love this class."

"Sehun, take a seat now or go stand in the hall like Jongdae. The same goes for you Junmyeon." Mr. Jung stated firmly before going back to explaining the reasons behind their upcoming project and what it was going to be.

"I can't believe he gave me a detention! Like, what the hell?" Jongdae groaned, packing his things into his backpack, "This is all your fault Jongin!"

Jongin snickered slightly and opened his mouth to speak, only to get cut off by Yixing, "Wait, what even happened?"

"Jongin's dumb ass happened," Kyungsoo grumbled and Jongdae slammed his locker shut. 

"I'm still just as lost as I was this morning..." Chanyeol spoke as he and Baekhyun reached Jongdae's locker. "Seriously, someone help the blind man." 

"You already have Baekhyun helping you-" Yixing began before processing the taller's words, "Oh... Nevermind."

"Are you guys going to the music room today Kyungsoo?" Jongdae cut in, earning a shrug from Kyungsoo.

"I don't know, unless Baek plans to go there by himself and wait until I get back from dropping Chanyeol off I don't think so," Kyungsoo spoke, looking to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, fingers still interlocked as they stood there.

"Wait, I thought his sister came and picked him up..." Jongin spoke, looking to Kyungsoo with a raised eyebrow. 

"She has to work today, she isn't getting off for another two hours," Chanyeol replied.

"Oh." Jongdae muttered, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, I need to go to _detention_."

"Have fun!" Yixing smiled as Jongdae turned to walk down the hall, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Jongdae called, turning his head slightly to scowl at Jongin and Yixing.

"Well, I'll get going then," Yixing said, waving goodbye before making his way down the hall in the opposite direction of Jongdae.

"Where the heck are Junmyeon and Sehun?" Jongin asked, pointing out the absence of the two males.

Baekhyun shrugged, not having the slightest clue where the two were.

"Sehun has detention, apparently he cussed Junmyeon out earlier in the hallway before Music. Junmyeon has a club meeting." Kyungsoo replied, "Anyways, let's go. Baek, I'll drop you off too."

"What about me, are you guys just going to leave me here alone?" Jongin whined.

Kyungsoo scowled, "No you dumbass. We are going to the same damn place."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks, Kyungsoooooo~" Jongin swooned, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Ew. No. Stop it." Kyungsoo grimaced before digging his car keys out of his pocket, "Let's just go."

Kyungsoo sighed, sliding down slightly in his seat as he watched Baekhyun help Chanyeol to the door of his house. The front door opened, revealing Chanyeol's smiling mother. Jongin shuffled awkwardly in his seat in the back of the car.

"K-Kyungsoo..." Jongin began, waiting for the older to acknowledge the fact that he was speaking.

Kyungsoo gave a short, low hum.

"About... About what I said last night... P-please forget it..." Jongin muttered, his face visibly flushing a scarlet color.

"M'kay." Kyungsoo replied in a short breath before the tense silence enveloped them once more.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief as he saw Baekhyun skipping back to the car, a red blush spreading to his ears, "What's got you so... pink?"

Baekhyun practically dove into the car through the window before he had a chance to open the door before opening the door and quickly getting in, immediately burying his face in his hands.

"My god, what happened? You look like a cherry tomato!" Jongin teased, mood doing a total one-eighty from what it had been before Baekhyun had returned.

Baekhyun pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a group text.

**_Baekhyun added Kyungsoo to the chat_ **

**_Baekhyun added Jongin to the chat_ **

**Baekhyun**

First she thought I was his girlfriend and looked extremely confused

then she realized i was a guy and was over joyed and asked if i was chanyeols boyfriend

**Jongin**

Does that mean Chanyeol is gay...

Or?

**Baekhyun**

I have no idea

but thank god thats over

it was so awkward

**Kyungsoo**

Maybe she thought that because you hold hands with him when you walk?

Usually when guiding its the e l b o w that is used

**Baekhyun**

Well excuse me for not being able to s p e a k

I need to give him signals somehow

its a lot easier to do that when holding his hand

**Jongin**

Signals?

As in signals that you like him...

or...?

**Baekhyun**

Shut up.

No.

Such as, take smaller steps, or duck your fricken tall ass body down so you don't hit your head, or die or some crap.

**Jongin**

Crisp

Christ*

Simmer down portobello

Princess*

**Kyungsoo**

What the actual heck is wrong with you?

**Jongin**

Well, I'm gay so thats something

according to my parents.

**Baekhyun**

Well, Jongin, don't mind it.

I'm sure they'll get over it eventually.

It's not even that bad...

**Jongin**

But...

You're gay too! 

How can you say it isn't that bad??

**Baekhyun**

Because I'm gay??

Maybe...

Possibly...

A little?

**Kyungsoo**

This isn't news to me.

**Jongin**

wait

ur homosexuality wasnt just between us homos

**Baekhyun**

idk maybe

 

Kyungsoo groaned, shoving his phone back into his pocket, "Baekhyun get your seatbelt on. We need to go. Chanyeol's mom is probably going to get concerned if we stay out here in his driveway any longer."

Baekhyun sighed quietly, quickly putting on his seatbelt before Kyungsoo began to reverse out of the driveway. The car ride to Baekhyun's house was silent, seeing as one, he couldn't outwardly speak, and two, Jongin and Kyungsoo weren't exactly on sociable terms with one another. Baekhyun sighed, texting Kyungsoo a thank you as he walked up his driveway to his house. Baekhyun waved as Kyungsoo reversed out of the driveway, frowning slightly at the sight of Jongin who appeared to be dead in the back seat.

Baekhyun entered his house after watching Kyungsoo drive down the road. He sighed silently as he placed his bag against the wall and took off his shoes, leaving his feet in his black socks. Baekhyun was taken aback slightly when he saw his brother sitting on the sofa.

"Ah! My favorite dongsaeng~" Baekbeom cooed, jumping off of the couch to hug Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at his older brother strangely,  _"I'm your only dongsaeng..."_

Baekbeom hugged Baekhyun, ruffling his hair as he pulled away, a twinkle in his eyes, "So, hows my baby brother?"

Baekhyun sighed silently before shuffling over to his backpack and grabbing his notebook and pen, " _I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you went to America to study English?"_

"Well, I am, but I took a personal leave to see my family..." Baekbeom replied, nudging his younger brother's arm. "So, what's new?"

Baekhyun shrugged, scribbling down a few words on his notepad, " _Nothing much really._ "

Baekbeom hummed, "I heard that a blind kid transferred into your school... Have you seen him at all..?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips, " _Yes. We're friends..._ "

Baekhyun inched back slightly as he saw Baekbeom's eyes light up. Baekbeom grabbed Baekhyun's hands, holding them tightly in his own as his bright face nearly blinded Baekhyun.

"R-Really? What's he like? What's his name? How did you become friends with him?-" Baekbeom cut himself off as he saw Baekhyun's eyebrows knit together.

Baekhyun pulled his hands from Baekbeom's and began scribbling down on his notebook once more, " _Chanyeol. Tall, big ears, kinda dorky, nice. Kyungsoo was friends with him, he interprets stuff to him for me so we can 'talk'."_

"Oh." Baekbeom muttered, "Interesting."

**_Kyungsoo added Baekhyun to the chat_ **

**_Kyungsoo added Chanyeol to the chat_ **

**_Kyungsoo added Jongin to the chat_ **

**_Kyungsoo named the chat Losers + Kyungsoo_ **

**Jongin**

wow

what did I ever do to you

**Kyungsoo**

breathed my air

**Jongin**

wow

okay

**Kyungsoo**

looked at me

**Jongin**

...

**Kyungsoo**

made physical contact with me

slept in my bed

got kicked out of your house so that your lame ass has to stay with me

got your fucking chicken grease on my shirt

caused a fiasco in the one class I like

**Baekhyun**

What 

what is going on

**Kyungsoo**

stepped on the back of my shoe causing me to fall into a wall

nearly knocked me down the stairs

spilled apple juice on my library book which I then had to pay for because your broke ass didn't have any money

**Jongin**

are you done yet

**Kyungsoo**

no.

entered my house when I wasn't even there

stayed in my house while I wasn't there for an additional two hours

pushed me into a lake and nearly killed me

**Jongin**

oh, come on!

That was in 8th grade! 

how was I supposed to know you couldn't swim???

**Kyungsoo**

bitch

im not done

**Baekhyun**

whyd you add Chanyeol

he cant see

so he cant read

**Kyungsoo**

"don't touch me I'm gay!"

even though it was your fault because you wouldn't get off of my bed

**Baekhyun**

yo

my brother is here

**Kyungsoo**

oh yeah

you spilled soup on me last week

so that also happened

oh

and you nailed me in the face with a ball in gym

**Jongin**

it never ends

**_Kyungsoo started a group video call_ **

**_Baekhyun joined the video call_ **

**_Jongin joined the video call_ **

Jongin ran a hand through his hair as his face popped up on Kyungsoo's screen.

" **Kyungsoo I'm sorry can you please stop pointing out every single thing I've ever done to you?"**

Kyungsoo scowled slightly.

"No."

" **Oh come on!** "

**_Chanyeol joined the video call_ **

"Uhm... hi?"

"Hi Chanyeol, how are you doing?"

"Pretty well, Yoora bought me ice cream."

"Don't let Baek hear you say that-"

Baekhyun's face disappeared from the screen and sounds of scratching on paper soon came from his end of the line.

" _Icecream?_ "

"Oh great..."

"Oh, Baekhyuns here?"

"Hi Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun quickly scribbled onto his notepad again before his face returned on the screen and he held his notebook up to the camera.

" _Hi._ "

"He says hi."

" **I'm here too.** "

"Jongin..."

" **yeah?** "

"this is a rat-free zone."

" **Oh. Then why are you still here?** "

"Oh man."

"The actual disrespect. I will kick you out you little shit-"

" **Please don"t. I'm sorry.** "

" ** _Oh, hey. Who are you talking to Baek?_** "

"Me."

" **Me too.** "

"Me as well."

" ** _Okay, so I get that you're talking to Kyungsoo and Jongin, but whos the guy with the ridiculously deep voice?_** "

Baekbeom looked over his younger brother's shoulder, his face too now joining the screen.

"I'm Chanyeol."

" ** _OOH! SO THAT'S CHANYEOL!_** "

Baekhyun's head snapped towards Baekbeom's and he scowled before turning away and smacking his brother's arm.

"Oh, I need to go, dinner is ready."

" _ **Byyyeeee!**_ " 

" **See ya Chanyeol.** "

"Bye Chan."

"Bye bye~ Bye Baekhyunnie~"

**_Chanyeol left the video call_ **

" **Dude, why is your face so damn red?** "

" ** _D-does... DOES MY BABY BROTHER HAVE A CRUSH?!_** "

**_Baekhyun left the video call_ **

" _I actually hate you. Get out of my room. I've literally known him for like three days."_

Baekbeom frowned before getting up from Baekhyun's bed, exiting his room afterward. Baekhyun huffed, not caring to go down and eat dinner when his mother called. Baekhyun rolled over in his bed, mouthing the same three words over and over as he tried to make the smallest of sounds.  _Baekbeom is insane._


	5. It's Not My Problem

"So, like, when are you going home exactly?" Kyungsoo grumbled, not bothering to look up from the book that he was reading when Jongin entered the bedroom.

Jongin sighed, running a hand through his hair to sweep it out of his eyes. Jongin placed his bag against the foot of Kyungsoo's bed before he flopped down on it, being careful of Kyungsoo's outstretched legs. Kyungsoo hummed before exhaling heavily through his nose in a slight huff.

"Hello? You going to answer my question?" Kyungsoo asked, placing his book in his lap as he sat up, quirking an eyebrow at Jongin. 

Jongin's nose scrunched up as he closed his eyes, rolling onto his side to face Kyungsoo though he didn't bother opening his eyes to look at him.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes slightly, harshly shoving Jongin's shoulder with his hands, "Come on, I'm not going to kick you out or anything. I just want to know how long you plan to stay, my god."

Jongin shrugged away from Kyungsoo's hand and rolled onto his other side, much to Kyungsoo's displeasing. "I don't know, okay?"

"Jongin it's been two weeks! Don't you think your parents miss you, you can't hide from this forever!" Kyungsoo explained, his voice trying to come off as soft but sounding rather annoyed.

Jongin swallowed slightly, "I'm not hiding from it... I..."

Jongin trailed off for a few seconds before speaking again, "I'm a failure of a son to them, hell, I'm not even a son to them anymore."

"Jongin- That's... That's not true! Hell, all they think about the situation is that there's a rumor about you being gay!" Kyungsoo exclaimed.

"But it isn't a rumor Kyungsoo! It's true! I'm gay!" Jongin cried, "If they kick me out just because of a rumor I can't begin to think of what they would do if they knew it was actually true!"

Kyungsoo fell silent, his fingers anxiously skimming across the pages of his book. "Jongin... I'm sure they'll move past it at some point... Maybe they're just scared..."

"Scared?! Why the hell would they be scared, because I like men?" Jongin cried, now sitting up and staring Kyungsoo in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant! Maybe they're just scared that you'd get hurt! After all... Being gay... Isn't very accepted in Korea..."

Jongin fell silent and remained that way for the rest of the night. Kyungsoo sighed before laying back down and returning to his book,  _It's not my problem_.

 

"Yah! Jongdae, go pair up with Minseok for the project!" Sehun hissed as he shoved Jongdae away.

"But Sehun!!" Jongdae pleaded, ready to get on his knees and beg for the younger to be his partner.

"No!" Sehun exclaimed, "I-I already have a partner!"

Jongdae straightened himself, quirking an eyebrow quizzically at the younger, "Oh really? Do you now?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Sehun yanked on the arm of the shorter standing next to him, unaware that it was the person that irritated him the most.

Jongdae nearly snorted as he saw Sehun's hand desperately grab the person standing next to him, "Really? You're partners with Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon looked up from his phone and to Sehun with large, owl-like eyes before opening his mouth to speak. Sehun turned his head, giving Junmyeon the look. "I will kill you so help me god Junmyeon."

Junmyeon swallowed slightly as he looked away from Sehun and to Jongdae, "Y-yes... we are partners."

Jongdae sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll leave you guys alone then... Good luck..." 

Jongdae sulked away and Sehun let go of Junmyeon's arm. Junmyeon massaged his sore arm, red marks covering it due to Sehun's grip.

"Good boy." Sehun muttered quietly.

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow as he looked back to Sehun, "You say something?"

"No." Sehun stated dryly, "I didn't say anything. Go work on the project or something." 

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows, "Aren't you going to help?"

Sehun looked to Junmyeon before busting out in laughter, "That's cute, you think I'm actually going to help you..."

Junmyeon sighed before trudging over to his seat and opening his laptop, now irritated with the rainbow-haired male. 

 

"Remind me why you aren't working with Minseok again?" Kyungsoo sighed, sitting down on the piano bench next to Baekhyun who was trying to find a flowing string of notes for the song they were supposed to write.

Jongdae stayed silent as he leaned against the piano. Baekhyun grabbed his notebook off of the piano and began to write something, silently laughing when he showed it to Kyungsoo.

" _Probably some kind of lover's quarrel_ " Kyungsoo chuckled slightly, looking over at Minseok who was working with a guy named Luhan. 

"Just cause." Jongdae replied, "I feel like I always work with him..."

"You've worked with him like... once," Kyungsoo grumbled, chuckling slightly at Baekhyun's face when he found a melody he liked. "Is it about the thing Jongin said like two weeks ago?"

"No! Why would I still be hung up on something stupid like that... Besides, even if I wanted to work with Minseok he's already working with Luhan..." Jongdae exclaimed, grumbling slightly. "Who the hell even is Luhan anyways..."

" _Someone's jealous..._ "

"Yeah." Kyungsoo agreed.

 

"Okay seriously, Jongdae, why are you still following us like a lost puppy?" Kyungsoo huffed, turning to face Jongdae who was trying to keep quiet with his following footsteps.

Jongdae tensed as his eyes met Kyungsoo's and he visibly recoiled back, causing Baekhyun to chuckle silently, "Come on! Let me live! I just want to work on the project..." 

"More like you just want to avoid Minseok and Luhan..." Kyungsoo sighed, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Honestly, are you jealous of Luhan and Minseok? It's not like they're dating! Where are you fricken grown ass man pants?" 

Baekhyun scribbled something on his notebook, " _Probably with Minseok..._ " 

Kyungsoo shrugged, "Yeah. Probably."

Baekhyun grabbed the handle of the door to the music room before turning it and opening the door, his eyes landing on Yixing. Yixing turned his head to look at who had entered the classroom, a large grin spreading across his face when he saw Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. A perplexed look, however, overtook his smiling face when he saw Jongdae following after them like a hopelessly lost child following someone that looked similar to their mother.

"Hey," Yixing greeted, "You guys gonna work on your project too?"

Baekhyun nodded his head, pulling one of the folding chairs away from the wall and unfolding it before sitting down and pulling out his laptop. Kyungsoo did the same as Baekhyun, placing his chair in front of where the older was sitting and facing him when he sat down and also pulled out his laptop. 

"So, Jongdae, why aren't you working with Minseok?" Yixing asked, writing something down in a notebook.

Jongdae huffed slightly and his eyelids heavily hooded his eyes as he closed them, leaning against the piano in a dramatic manner. Yixing looked up from his notebook, raising an eyebrow at Jongdae's actions before his eyes traveled to Kyungsoo who was leaning on the back of his chair with his elbow, index finger and thumb firmly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't even get him started..." Kyungsoo grunted as he lowered his hand from his face and looked to Yixing with an indescribable expression.

"He's working with some Chinese kid," Jongdae grumbled.

Yixing turned his head, slowly towards Jongdae, "You do realize I'm Chinese right?"

Jongdae gasped dramatically, "NO! REALLY?! OH MY GOD! THE CHINESE REVOLUTION-"

Kyungsoo snickered slightly as Baekhyun slowly slid from his seat and onto the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed silently. Yixing huffed slightly before going back to writing things down in his notebook.

"Minseok is partners with Luhan, the transfer student from China." Kyungsoo informed calmly while Jongdae silently fumed by the piano, "And Jongdae over here doesn't have his big boy pants on and is jealous of them for no reason."

Yixing looked up from his notebook and to Jongdae, "Wait, you gay?"

Jongdae's face quickly reddened, the bright color spreading to the tips of his ears, "You can't just ask that!"

"Ask what?" Yixing asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "What did I say?"

"You can't just ask someone if they're gay Yixing!" Jongdae hissed, running his hand through his hair in a flustered manner, "Especially here! The government will probably ship me to Madagascar!" 

"Okay, I know that Korea isn't exactly... 'for the gays' or whatever, but I don't think the government will ship you to Madagascar." Yixing laughed, not noticing the expression on Kyungsoo's face.

"Are we going to work on the project or not Jongdae?" Kyungsoo butted in, "Baekhyun and I actually want to pass this class, so if you don't mind... come get a chair and sit your ass down. No one gives a damn if you're gay."

"Oh my god, seriously! I'm not gay guys!" Jongdae cried as he straightened himself and grabbed a chair. 

"Whatever man," Yixing muttered before going back to writing once again. 

"So, Baekhyun's making the music score for the song... We need to work on the lyrics, after all, we're the ones that will be singing it." Jongdae stated as he pulled a notebook out of his backpack and began writing down their names and song type.

"So, Baekhyun's instrumental piece so far is kinda like a ballad, so we're doing a ballad, right?" Jongdae asked, confirming he wrote down the right things.

Baekhyun nodded his head and Kyungsoo hummed, "Wait a minute when the hell did you start taking charge in this damn project? You were just over there all melodramatic like mourning the loss of your forbidden lover."

Jongdae huffed, "I wasn't being melon dramatic or whatever the hell big words you're gonna say, and I most definitely was not mourning the loss of a forbidden lover!"

"Melodramatic." Kyungsoo corrected, "Also, you literally learned that word in ninth grade vocabulary!"

"Whatever," Jongdae grumbled, "I don't care."

"Fine." Kyungsoo huffed.

"Fine." Jongdae huffed back.

" _Fine?_ "

"Okay but like, we all agree that Jongdae is gay and doesn't want to admit it right?" Yixing stated, not even bothering to look up from his notebook.

"The fuck Yixing?!" Jongdae barked, "I said I'm not gay!"

"Uh... Am I... Interrupting something..."

Jongdae and Kyungsoo turned their heads to the door to see Minseok, bag slung over his shoulder as he stood awkwardly in the door.

Yixing turned his head and waved. "Nah, we were just talking about how gay Jongdae is." 

Minseok turned his head to Jongdae, "Gay?"

"N-No! I've said several times, I'm not gay!" Jongdae wailed.

Yixing smirked slightly, "Then explain why you've been avoiding Minseok ever since the thing Jongin said."

"It's because what he said made it seem as if I was gay! That's fu-" Jongdae got cut off as the door slammed closed, Minseok no longer standing there nor in the room.

"God dammit it Yixing!"Jongdae hissed standing up from his seat and running out of the music room.

 

"Minseok!" Jongdae called, trying to catch up with Minseok.

"Screw off," Minseok muttered, fastening his pace as he walked down the hallway.

"Can I just talk to you? For a minute!" Jongdae pleaded.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Minseok grumbled.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Jongdae cried.

"That being gay is fucked up! I get it! A man liking another man is fucked! But Jesus Christ Jongdae, avoiding me for two weeks because of it! Jongin was just messing around!" Minseok huffed, turning to face Jongdae, "I get it okay! I'm just a gay faggot and that's gross!"

"Minseok! I wasn't going to say that! There's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay! Hell, you aren't a faggot Minseok, if you're gay that's perfectly fine. It's not going to change how I view you as a person!" Jongdae exclaimed, finally standing in front of Minseok, hands firmly holding his shoulders. "I really look up to you Minseok, as both a person and a friend. You being interested in the same sex isn't going to change that! Hell, you could probably murder a man and I'd still admire you!"

Minseok's eyes widened before his gaze slowly lowered to the floor, "Then... Then what about what Jongin said...?"

Jongdae's expression softened as he saw a small pout form on Minseok's lips, showing that the older wasn't upset with him, just hurt by the fact that he was avoiding him. Jongdae smiled slightly, placing his hand on Minseok's head and ruffling his hair.

"I... I just found it awkward at first. I didn't know if you'd feel uncomfortable around me after that... and in all honesty, I was kind of uncomfortable in that situation. It was really wrong of me to shut you out like that though. I'll try to be a better friend Minseok, I swear." Jongdae said, sincerity lacing his voice.

Minseok's lips formed a tight line as he felt his heart drop slightly, "Friends..."

Jongdae hummed slightly, "That is what we are aren't we...?"

Minseok's ears grew a soft shade of pink as he struggled to form words with his voice, his mouth just opening and closing as he kept trying to speak only to fall silent in the end.

"Minseok... We are friends right?" Jongdae uttered, concern lacing his voice, "I mean, I know I'm a pain in the ass and all... but you don't hate me do you?"

Minseok looked up at Jongdae, an emotion Jongdae couldn't quite understand flickering across his wavering eyes before a small smile graced his lips, "Of course we're friends... I love you Jongdae."

Jongdae's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Minseok's reddening cheeks, "L-love me?"

"Platonically."


	6. Mutism

Baekhyun was afraid, hell, terrified even. As he looked into the mirror, uttering a groggy and hushed, "Good morning Byun Baekhyun, what lies in store for you today...?"

Baekhyun felt his heart pound against his chest like it was about to pop out at any moment as he grazed his fingers against his cheeks and examined his face, making sure he was still in his own body and he didn't end up in one that belonged to someone with the ability to speak. Baekhyun's eyes widened, along with his mouth which was now agape and the words that slipped from his mouth were a yet again hushed, "Good morning Byun Baekhyun, what lies in store for you today...?"

His words followed by a 'holy shit' before his small form was flying out of the bathroom and to his elder brother's room.

"Baekbeom!" Baekhyun exclaimed, his voice never exceeding beyond that of a whisper, "Baekbeom! Wake up!"

Baekhyun firmly grabbed his brother's body before shaking him slightly, "Wake the hell up!"

But then Baekhyun tensed, letting go of his brother's sleeping form he found himself recoiling back and ending up in a corner. Baekhyun stared at his hands, almost as if he was afraid of what they may do before his body slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. Baekhyun didn't know what he was doing, or why he woke up one day, suddenly able to speak, but the crushing pressure in his chest and the shimmering tears that formed in his eyes reminded him, of all of his years to struggle to speak and why he wasn't doing so. All the fears he had tried to tuck away slipped back out and now laughed at him like the wisping demons they were.

Baekhyun drew his knees to his chest, quietly sobbing into them. His mutism wasn't something that was wrong with him physically, the reason behind it was mental. Baekhyun was afraid, more so than he ever had been, and he didn't know what to do. Ever since the days he would have first been able to speak, something weighed down his heart and distorted voices in his head told him not to do it, to not scare everyone away, but in the end, he only ended up scaring himself. 

Baekhyun's hands balled into tight fists that pulled at his hair, tighter and tighter with every sob until it felt as if he was about to tear it right out of his scalp. At this point Baekbeom began to stir in his bed, rolling off of his back and onto his side so that his body was now facing Baekhyun. Baekbeom opened his eyes, a strained yawn escaping his dry lips before he smacked them in attempts to regain moisture in his mouth. His wandering tired eyes landed on his younger brother, curled up in a small ball, sobbing in the corner of his room and all tiredness that remained in him instantly drained. 

Baekbeom practically dove out of his bed at the sight of his brother, rushing to his side and trying to free his hair from his grip. Baekhyun let out a strangled sob as Baekbeom continued to pry his hands from his hair, his fingers locked in their bent and crooked forms.

"It hurts..." Baekhyun sobbed quietly, his hands falling to his side, fingers remaining locked and tight as if he still held his hair in them. "It hurts so much... and I'm so scared and I don't know what to do."

Baekhyun's locked hands moved in front of him aimlessly, searching for his brother or anything to hang onto to provide comfort. Baekbeom's expression of worry tightened as he processed his brother's words, his brother who was supposed to be mute. Before Baekbeom realized, he too was crying.

"Baek... Don't cry... please..." Baekbeom cried, cupping the sides of his brother's face and lifting it so that their tear-filled eyes met. 

A sob bubbled up from Baekhyun and he was soon clung to his older brother's chest, multiple sobs escaping him as his body shook from both sobbing and fear. Baekhyun shook his head, burying it further into his brother's warmth, his only source of comfort. If there was one person Baekhyun felt he wouldn't scare away, it was his brother.

"It hurts Baekbeom..." Baekhyun sobbed, his tense fingers slowly unlocking and falling back into place in their straight, slender form. "I'm so afraid..."

"What hurts...? Why are you scared, Baek...?" Baekbeom sniffed, holding his brother in his arms as tears continued to fall in sympathy of his younger brother.

"I keep hearing these voices in my head, saying 'don't do it, you'll scare them away, don't do it, you'll say something wrong, they'll hate you for it.'. It's so damn scary... I hate it. I hate it so much, I hate this feeling. Ever since I was a toddler, these voices would haunt me, telling me not to talk, to be different from everyone else because if they heard my voice they'd be scared off because I'd say something horrible, hell, it took me this long to be able to speak to you, my own brother... Because of all people, even Kyungsoo, I know that you'll never leave me... Because I'm your little baby brother and you cherish me more than anything, and I know you do and half the time I don't even speak to you or message you because even though I know you'll never stray from my side I fear I'm going to say something that's going to make you hate me..."

Baekbeom sniffled, removing one of his arms from Baekhyun and wiping his eyes of his tears, "Baek, I don't care what you say to me, even if you say you hate me I'll always love you, like you said, you're my precious baby brother and I cherish you so much and I'd never leave your side no matter what..."

"I know," Baekhyun sobbed, "I know that Baekbeom. But no matter what I can't bring myself to think that I could be normal, that I could be just like everyone else. I've tried for so long to accept myself, hell, I even tried to accept my mutism... But it's all so damn hard and for the past two and a half weeks every night I'd mouth to myself 'Kyungsoo and Chanyeol believe in me' but even if they believe in me I know I'll never be able to do anything for them, I know that no matter how hard I try I'll say something that will hurt them or make them hate me. I hate it!"

"Baekhyun..." Baekbeom muttered, tightening his embrace on his younger brother, a hand traveling to his head and gently stroking his hair.

"I know, I'm insane, crazy, mental. I shouldn't feel this way. I have no reason to feel this way. It's stupid and I hate it!" Baekhyun sobbed, smacking his cheeks with his hands and he pulled away from Baekbeom's hold, eyes red and puffy.

"Baekhyun don't say that! It's not stupid and you aren't crazy or insane! Your feelings are valid, they always will be! You have a right to feel the way you do and none of your feelings are stupid!" Baekbeom exclaimed, shaking his head violently and stroking Baekhyun's hair in the process.

Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh as he moved away from Baekbeom and stood to his feet, stumbling slightly as he did so, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Baek, there's nothing to be sorry about. Try talking today, with your friends. Don't force yourself to do so if you aren't comfortable, okay?" Baekbeom said, a small smile forming on his lips as he too stood to his feet, placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Go get ready for school if you're feeling up to it, if not I'll call you in, mom's already gone off to work."

"Okay..." Baekhyun muttered, his voice still quiet and shaky, "Baekbeom, how long are you staying?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month or so, I haven't decided yet..." Baekbeom answered, scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

"Oh..." Baekhyun mumbled, "Okay." 

Baekhyun sighed quietly as he left Baekbeom's room and returned to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the morning. Baekhyun adjusted the tie to his uniform as he looked at himself in the mirror, everything was going to be just fine. Things would be normal and everything would be okay, maybe he would say something, or maybe he would be silent like always, he didn't know.

 

Junmyeon sighed as he walked into the school gates, Sehun walking slightly behind him which was unusual seeing as Sehun always made attempts to leave Junmyeon as far behind him as he could. Junmyeon frowned slightly as he saw the way Sehun was wearing his uniform when he turned to look at him. Junmyeon stopped, causing Sehun to bump into him and look up from his phone.

"Jesus, why the hell did you stop?" Sehun growled, his plain expression remaining unchanged, unlike his tone.

Junmyeon simply shook his head before his hands trailed to the buttons of Sehun's uniform, unbuttoning one at a time and redoing them in the proper spots, frown still present on his face. 

"The hell are you doing?!" Sehun whisper-yelled, eyes narrowing as he tried to jerk out of Junmyeon's grip.

"Young master, you must look your best in the public eye," Junmyeon stated as he adjusted Sehun's tie, eyes never once meeting Sehun's.

"I told you not to address me that way at school." Sehun stated, tone firm much like his expression, "Look at me Junmyeon."

Junmyeon slowly rose his head, his soft eyes meeting Sehun's fierce ones, "I told you, you need to call me Sehun at school. No one can know about our situation, at least, not right now... And..." 

Sehun's voice faded as Junmyeon's gaze slowly fell to the ground, "I said look at me..."

Junmyeon rose his gaze once more upon hearing Sehun's instructions, expression falling into a plain one as Sehun gently grabbed his hands which were still attempting to adjust his mess of a tie, "And... Don't touch me..."

Junmyeon lowered his hands, the butterflies he didn't know he felt in his stomach fluttering away, "Yes, young mas- Sehun..."

 

"Why do those two always come to school together?" Jongdae asked, taking a seat next to the trio that consisted of Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol.

"Maybe they live close to each other?" Kyungsoo replied, not bothering to look up from his book as he did so.

"Now that you mention it Jongdae, it is kind of strange. They do everything together but Sehun claims he dislikes Junmyeon." Jongin added, "I mean when you think about it, every time Sehun is missing so is Junmyeon. When Sehun is late, Junmyeon is late. When Sehun gets scolded Junmyeon tries to defend him despite Sehun hating his guts."

"It's strange." Jongdae mutters, "Do you think they're in a relationship or something and trying to hide it?" 

"I doubt that." Kyungsoo replied, "Those two are like the most unlikely pairing around. That's like saying Jongin and I are in a relationship."

"First of all, hey!" Jongin exclaimed, his cheeks dusting pink, "Second of all, no one asked for your input Kyungsoo..."

"Quit your damn pouting," Kyungsoo grumbled as he continued to read his book.

"Okay, but like, if they aren't dating then what the hell is Junmyeon doing?" Jongdae muttered, staring at Junmyeon who was fixing Sehun's uniform.

Kyungsoo sighed and looked up from his book, his gaze moving to Junmyeon and Sehun, "Maybe he doesn't want to look like he hangs around with a dumbass, I mean, just look at how Sehun is wearing his uniform. It's like a toddler dressed him!"

"Like always, I, the blind man don't understand what's going on," Chanyeol grumbled. "Hi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tensed as he sat down next to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongdae turned their heads to look at the two of them. Jongin rose an eyebrow and Kyungsoo once again resumed reading his book after a moment of looking at them.

"How the hell did you know it was Baekhyun?!" Jongin exclaimed, "He literally didn't make a sound."

Chanyeol brought his hand to his chest, patting over his heart as a small grin spread across his face, "My heart started beating faster."

"Oh my actual god, that was hella gay." Yixing snorted as he sat down in the grass next to Jongin, "And like, cheesy, but kinda cute? I don't really know."

"I meant it as in I was excited? Not that I was flustered..." Chanyeol said making it sound like more of a question rather than a statement.

"Minseok!" Jongdae exclaimed, "Quit hanging out with the Chinese kid and come hang out with me!!" 

"Dude, I'm CHINESE!" Yixing barked in offense.

"Or like, bring him with?" Jongdae yelled, like Chanyeol, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Minseok waved at his group of friends before he and Luhan began making their way over to them, Sehun and Junmyeon also coming to join them. "Good morning!"

"So, I'm taking it that you guys made up?" Yixing asked, looking back and forth between Minseok and Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded in response before Minseok spoke up, gesturing to Luhan as he did so, "This is Luhan, he's a transfer student from China."

Jongdae huffed silently, "Nice to meet you, Luhan."

Luhan waved, his cheeks dusting a slight pink. He then bowed his head before he was nearly knocked to the ground by a male that challenged Chanyeol in height, "Jesus Luhan! Stop abandoning me! I only overslept five minutes!"

"You're one to talk _Yifan_!" A blonde haired male shouted as he nearly knocked over Luhan and Minseok and the so-called Yifan.

"Jesus! Tao!" Yifan barked, his eyebrows tightening together.

"You fricking bolted as soon as you saw Luhan!" Tao whined, "Leaving _me_ behind!"

"Oh suck it up." Yifan snorted. "Who're these guys anyways, you know them Minseok?"

"Yeah, they're my friends. Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun." Minseok introduced, pointing to each respective owner of every name as he listed them off.

Jongdae puffed out his chest, "He listed me first because _I'm his best friend_!"

"Oh really now? We'll see about that pretty boy, right Minseok? You're my best friend, not his." Yifan grumbled, his hands finding their way to Minseok's shoulders who turned his head to look at him.

"Excuse you?" Minseok asked, "You're going to get my uniform dirty with your sweaty ass hands, and I just washed this thing! Do you know how much bleach it took to get the stain from Jongin's soup incident out?!"

Yifan quickly drew his hands back and awkwardly shoved them in his pockets, "Sorry Minseok."

"Guys, that's Yifan, and the blonde guy is Tao." Minseok introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The majority of them chorused, aside from Baekhyun and Chanyeol obviously. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Chanyeol is blind. So the only way he can really identify anyone is by the sound of their voice." Minseok added, "And Baekhyun doesn't talk, well at least, not that we know of?"

Baekhyun quickly snapped his head away from Chanyeol and looked to the small group, "H-hi..." 

Kyungsoo's head snapped up from his book, his eyes the size of moons. Jongin turned his head, wincing as he held his neck in pain from turning too fast.

"D-did... Did he just talk?" Chanyeol asked in a breathy gasp, his hands feeling around for Baekhyun's, "Baekhyun! That was you right?"

Baekhyun gulped slightly as his face turned a new shade of scarlet, "Y-yes...?"

"Oh my actual god..." Kyungsoo mumbled, "Baekhyun... Y-You! You can speak?!"

Baekhyun lowered his head, eyes shifting to the ground as he spoke in his soft voice, "I-I guess... My mutism is selective..." 

"Since when...?" Jongin added. 

Chanyeol's large hands landed on Baekhyun's, causing Baekhyun to glance at him out of the corner of his eye before adjusting his hand so that his fingers were wrapped between Chanyeol's. Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's hand in his own, frowning slightly as he noticed the tenseness in his grip.

"G-guys... I think you should stop with all the questions for now..." Chanyeol mumbled, "I think Baekhyun feels uncomfortable. If he has selective mutism like he said he probably worked really hard to be able to say what little he has. It took a lot of courage for him to just say hi to us, let alone to so many of us... We shouldn't all bombard him at once, especially so soon. We should wait until he's more comfortable."

Baekhyun smiled slightly before nodding his head in agreement with Chanyeol before he was embraced by Kyungsoo. "I'm so happy... I knew you could do it Baek... I knew you'd be able to find your voice..."

"You and Chanyeol believed in me... of course I'd be able to do it at some point..." Baekhyun mumbled, "Hell, I scared myself this morning..."

"Hey... I need to get going, someone's waiting for me." Sehun interrupted, slipping his phone into his pocket after checking the time.

"I- Alright, see you at lunch Sehun." Jongin said, waving the younger off. 

"I gotta go too-" Junmyeon began before falling silent as Sehun glared daggers at him.

"You're keeping your ass here pretty boy." Sehun growled under his breath before he grabbed his things from the ground and took off towards the back of the building.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry anyway?" Yixing grumbled, directing his gaze towards Junmyeon who's gaze was still directed towards the ground.

"I don't know... But I don't have a good feeling about it..." Junmyeon replied quietly as he turned his head just as Sehun disappeared around the corner of the building.

"What kind of trouble did that kid get himself into this time...?" Kyungsoo asked, turning away from Baekhyun and to Junmyeon.

"I don't know, like I said! I don't have a good feeling about it... I'm going to follow him..." Junmyeon replied, picking his stuff up and walking towards the back of the building towards where Sehun had gone.

"Hey," Jongdae called to Junmyeon who turned his head, "What's going on between the two of you? Your relationship is strange, he hates you yet you follow him everywhere..."

"I guess... You could say I admire him, like you admire Minseok." Junmyeon replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You of all people admire Oh Sehun?" Jongdae asked suspiciously, "A goody-two-shoes like you, admiring a troublemaker like Sehun?"

"He's... a lot more interesting than you may think..." Junmyeon muttered, "He's a good kid..."

Junmyeon waved towards his group of friends before he resumed his walk to the back of the school, an ill feeling settling in his stomach as he drew closer to the back of the building.


	7. The Prince and the Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses derogatory terms and spiteful comments as well as strong imagery of bullying and violence. If you are uncomfortable with either of these subjects, please do not read this chapter.

"Oh, so you actually decided to show up, huh, faggot?" A male seethed as Sehun rounded the corner to the back of the school.

He stood against the wall, leaning against it slightly, with three other males standing next to him, much to Sehun's luck since it was less than the original nine the gang usually consisted of. Sehun sighed, running a hand through his rainbow-colored locks of hair.

"What do you want, In-Seong?" Sehun urged, trying to get to the point of In-Seong's request to meet up sooner rather than later.

In-Seong's eyes narrowed as he sauntered towards Sehun, giving him a rough shove to the shoulder once he stood in front of the younger. Sehun winced slightly as his back made contact with the back wall of the school.

"I think you know very well what this is about, and I think you know very well what I want in return." In-Seong seethed, a devious smirk playing at his pink lips.

"Just... leave him out of this..." Sehun muttered, breath shaking as he spoke. "How... How much?"

Sehun's hand dug into his pocket in search of his wallet before grabbing it and pulling it out. In-Seong's eyes flickered to Sehun's wallet before flickering back to meet the younger's attempt at an intimidating gaze.

"Quit trying to be fierce gay boy, fags like you are nowhere near scary," In-Seong grunted, voice bubbling in disgust. "One million won."

Sehun's eyes widened, "Are you serious?! One million won?!"

"You know the conditions fag boy." In-Seong hissed, smirk once again tugging at the corners of his lips.

"F-fine!" Sehun stuttered, digging out a wad of money from his wallet, "One million won, just... just leave him alone... and give me his stuff back!"

In-Seong pouted slightly before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Tsk tsk... Two million won and the stuff is yours. How about that? Be glad I'm even willing to consider your wishes you gay scum..."

Sehun sighed in defeat before pulling more money from his wallet, "Fine... Just take the money, give me his stuff, and leave..."

In-Seong snatched the money from Sehun's hands, a smirk tugging at his lips once again before a chuckle escaped his lips, "Too fucking easy... Chanhee, give him the rat's stuff back. Juho, Seok-Woo, you guys know the drill."

"You know..." Sehun began, "They say the only reason people hate on gays is to try and cover up for their own homo-erotic fantasies..."

"The fuck did you just say?" In-Seong hissed, turning back to face Sehun, "You want to fucking repeat that?!"

"Sure, I'm already going to get punched as it is." Sehun growled, "I said, they say that people that hate on gays are only doing so to cover up for their own homo-erotic fantasies!"

"Why you little shit!" In-Seong barked, "Then again, what's that say about you? HUh, Oh Sehun? You're here, standing up for that fucking worthless twink when you yourself said you hated gays. I guess you really are a gay piece of shit after all."

"The fuck did you just say about him?!" Sehun screeched, face turning crimson with rage, "Say that again to my fucking face and see if you live to see the light of the next day you asshole!"

"In fact, I bet you'd love to just stick your dick in him and hear him scream your name while you fuck him all night long... You fucking disgust me Oh Sehun." In-Seong seethed, a cackle escaping his lips before he fell silent once more, "Don't go easy on that piece of shit."

Chanhee grimaced slightly before throwing several notebooks and folders down at Sehun's feet, followed by a few articles of clothing and a cellphone, the screen cracking in the process. Seok-Woo cracked his knuckles, Juho following his actions and doing the same.

"I'm really sorry about this..." Juho uttered before his fist collided with Sehun's face, causing his head to snap back into the wall and a quiet cry of pain to escape him.

"What a dumb shit..." Chanhee grumbled, kicking one of the scattered notebooks that laid at Sehun's feet. "Going through all this just to protect some rat ass gay kid."

"S-shut the hell up..." Sehun growled as Seok-Woo's fist collided with his nose.

"Even taking a beating for the damn guy... what kind of dumbass are you?" Chanhee grumbled, a low chuckle seeping through his closed lips afterward before he flipped Sehun his middle finger and followed after Inseong.

Juho threw another punch at Sehun's face, rings grazing him and leaving him with crimson welts on his face that slowly began to bleed once struck by Juho's ringed fist yet again. Seok-Woo rose his knee, digging it into Sehun's stomach and causing him to heave slightly, before bending to hold his stomach. Seok-Woo landed another punch on the top of Sehun's lowered head, causing him to fall to his knees from both the force and immense pain. Juho sent one final kick toward's Sehun, landing it on his nose, a loud crack screaming through the air as Sehun whimpered in pain, hands now holding his gushing nose. Seok-Woo firmly grabbed Sehun's hair, yanking his head upwards in a swift motion before kneeing him once again.

"People like you deserve to burn in hell." Seok-Woo spat before both he and Juho followed after Chanhee and In-Seong.

"Jesus fuck..." Sehun groaned as his body gave out and he found himself sprawled on the ground.

Sehun groaned in pain as he curled into himself, blood pooling out of his nose and running down his cheeking and matting his rainbow hair into dark red, wet clumps. "Ah fuck... I'm sorry...Junmyeon... For being this way..."

Sehun groaned yet again as his vision grew fuzzy and faded from the blue sky to black and back again. Sehun winced as he brought his hand up to cradle his already bruising face.

Sehun grabbed the shattered cellphone that laid next to him on the ground, pressing the power on the back and turning on the screen, revealing Junmyeon's lock screen and causing Sehun's heart to tighten.

"Where did he even get this picture..." Sehun muttered quietly, a small smile forming on his split lips.

"Fuck... JUNMYEON!" Sehun wailed as hot tears streamed down his red, bruising and scratched cheeks, stinging the cuts as they pooled out of his eyes like cascading waterfalls.

"Y-young master!"

 

_"Sehun~" Sehun's mother cooed as she called up the stairs for her_ _six-year-old_ _son, "Come down the stairs, we have a surprise for you darling!"_

_"Yes, mommy!" Sehun called back, his small feet soon pattering down the large halls at a fast pace._

_Sehun's small feet eventually brought him to the foyer of his large house, where his mother and father stood, both casting large shadows over his small form, his mother's that of which he would compare to that of an angel and his father's that of which he would compare to a demon. While one brought him comfort the other brought him great fear, and from behind his mother emerged a small shadow, slightly taller than his own. From behind his mothers dress and long legs appeared a small, dark-haired boy who appeared to be a few years older than Sehun._

_The boy stepped out from behind his mother and bowed, his torso clumsily bending forward and his feet stumbling slightly. "Hello young master, I am Kim Junmyeon."_

_Sehun's chubby cheek's dusted a light pink as the boy rose his head, a smile forming on his lips. Sehun felt his heart flutter, causing a small giggle to escape his lips and pass through the gaps where his two front teeth would be._

_"Did you guys get me a big brother??" Sehun asked, his eyes crinkling as his smile grew larger._

_Sehun's father's expression tightened, "No son, Junmyeon is not your older brother. He is here to entertain and take care of you."_

_"Oh..."  Sehun mumbled sadly, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink in embarrassment, "Okay..."_

_"You boys go upstairs and play now, Sehun_ _make_ _sure Junmyeon doesn't get lost on the way to your room." Sehun's mother said softly._

_Junmyeon walked over to where Sehun stood before bowing once more, "It is nice to meet you Sehun. I hope we get along well. Your house is very pretty."_

_"It's nice to meet you too Junmyeon! You'll be a very nice friend!" Sehun grinned and his eyes crinkled at the corners, sending Junmyeon's small heart into a frenzy and releasing hundreds of butterflies in his stomach._

_"How old are you Junmyeon? I'm Six!" Sehun asked, eyes twinkling brighter than any stars Junmyeon had seen._

_"I'm eight!" Junmyeon grinned, pinching Sehun's pink cheeks gently, "You're so cute!"_

 

_"_ _Higher!" A ten-year-old Sehun cried with a shrill laugh._

_Junmyeon laughed, a large grin spreading across his face, "As you wish young master."_

_Junmyeon's hands press against Sehun's small back, pushing him as he swung his legs back and forth on the swing._

_"I feel like I'm flying!" Sehun laughed, letting one of his arms extend to the side._

_"Young master! Be careful! Please hang on to the swing with both of your hands, you'll hurt yourself otherwise." Junmyeon said, concern lacing his voice._

_Sehun turned his head back towards Junmyeon, not listening to the older and continuing to let his other arm remain outstretched like a birds wing. "What are you talking about Junmyeon I'll be fi-"_

_"Y-young master!" Junmyeon yelped as Sehun fell from the swing and into the woodchips._

_Sehun sniffled as he rose to his hands and knees, "Y-young master! Are you alright?"_

_A loud wail escaped Sehun's lips as hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. Junmyeon rushed from behind the swing to Sehun's side, drawing the smaller boy closer and holding him to his chest as he gently wiped the woodchips and dirt from his hands. Sehun whimpered slightly as Junmyeon's hands grazed against several cuts on both his hands and his knees as he cleaned them of woodchips and dirt._

_"J-Junmyeon... It hurts..." Sehun sobbed, fingers curling towards his palms and around Junmyeon's hands._

_"I know young master... I know..." Junmyeon cooed, trying his best to calm the crying Sehun, "Please be more careful next time young master."_

_"C-Can you kiss it better..." Sehun sniffled as Junmyeon wiped his tears with his thumbs._

_"If that is what you wish young master, then yes I can," Junmyeon replied, taking Sehun's small hands in his own and giving them both small little pecks._

_Sehun latched his arms around Junmyeon's waist, holding him tightly as tears continued to bead down his cheeks. Junmyeon's arms wrapped around Sehun's smaller body, his eyelashes tickling the younger's cheek as he brought his lips to his ear._ _A hand_ _trailed to Sehun's head, stroking his shiny, dark brown locks._

_"It's alright young master... I have you... You're safe..." Junmyeon whispered, holding Sehun and cradling his head in his hand, "I won't let you go..."_

 

_"I_ _-I think I like boys..." A thirteen-year-old Sehun muttered, his father's eyes narrowing as he processed his son's words._

_"You... what?" His father uttered, tone even sterner than ever._

_"I think... I like boys..." Sehun repeated, his cheeks burning a red scarlet and tears slowly forming in his eyes._

_A loud smack resounded through the mansion followed by a quiet thump, "You bastard child! What is going on in your head?! What would ever get you to think that way?!"_

_"I-I'm... I'm sorry father..." Sehun cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the smooth linoleum floor of the kitchen._

_"Father?! You are no son of mine!" Sehun's father bellowed, "Who is supposed to carry on the family business after you?! Another man cannot provide you with a child!"_

_"Honey! Please, leave the boy alone!" Sehun's mother cried, grabbing onto her husband's arm in attempts to hold him back from their only child and prevent him from causing the teen boy further harm._

_"You defend this child?!" Sehun's father screamed, "You! Get out of my sight!"_

_Sehun stared at his father's extended index finger for what felt like a century before finally scrambling to his feet and scurrying to his room, crashing into Junmyeon in the process._

_"Y-Young master! Please watch where you are goi- A-are... are you crying?" Junmyeon exclaimed, picking up the bag of groceries he had dropped when Sehun ran into him._

_Sehun gulped slightly, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes before hanging his head before Junmyeon, something he rarely did. "N-No. Leave me alone."_

_"Young master!" Junmyeon called as Sehun ran up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway._

 

_"YOU!" Sehun's father bellowed, "What images did you put in my boy's head?!"_

_"I-I don't know what you are talking about sir..." Junmyeon muttered, his head hanging low._

_"You have every idea of what I am talking about! We took you into our home with open arms! An orphan! In the house of the owner of one of the most successful companies in Korea!" Sehun's father screamed, "And what do you do?! Corrupt our son!"_

_A loud smack echoed throughout the house for a second time that week. A small sob came from the foyer as Sehun walked down the hallway. His heart twisted in his chest as he saw Junmyeon, hand holding his tear-stained cheeks._

_"I-I'm sorry sir..." Junmyeon cried, tears spilling down his stinging cheeks._

_Sehun stared down from the railing of the stairs, watches as his father continued to scream at Junmyeon before he sent Junmyeon away, a final slap echoing throughout the house once again before Junmyeon retreated from the foyer. Sehun stomped down the stairs, going straight up to his father, face red with rage as he screamed._

_"Don't you ever touch him! You think I'm sick and twisted and here you are hitting children! I don't even want to be your son! You are the biggest scum on earth! Don't you ever touch him again!" Sehun bellowed, a pant hissing through his teeth as he boiled with anger._

_A smack once again resounded through the house, snapping Sehun's head to the side. "You ignorant child! You dare to tell me what to do?!"_

_Another smack hit Sehun's bruised cheek and he struggled to hold back a sob. "You are a horrible man and it pains me to have you as a father!"_

_Sehun wiped the forming tears from his eyes before storming back up the stairs to his room._

 

_Pack your bags Junmyeon." A fourteen-year-old Sehun ordered, slinging his own bag over his shoulder._

_Junmyeon cocked his head in slight confusion, "Are we going on a trip young master?"_

_"No," Sehun answered, looking at his nails as he scowled. "We are leaving."_

_Junmyeon's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean by leaving young master?"_

"We are leaving this wretched place," Sehun said, grimacing at the thought of staying in the large house any longer. "We are going to my mother's house. I can't stand to stay with my asshole of a father any longer."

_"Y-young master! Be mindful of your language please, that is no way to speak of your father!" Junmyeon scolded, worry playing at his eyebrows._

_"I don't give a damn Junmyeon. He's an asshole! He hits you for no damn reason!" Sehun exclaimed, raising his voice._

_"You can't leave because of me young master!" Junmyeon exclaimed, eyes widening even further, "Please, I am fine!"_

_Sehun made his way towards Junmyeon, smiling slightly at the their height difference. Sehun had finally managed to surpass the older in height, by four inches. Sehun's smile was soon replaced with a small frown as he brought his hand towards the older's cheek, cupping it gently and caressing it with his thumb._

_"It hurts... doesn't it?" Sehun muttered, his eyes gentle as they stared into Junmyeon's shaking orbs. "I'm so sorry... It's all my fault."_

_Sehun removed his hand from Junmyeon's cheeks before wrapping his arms around the shorter, "I'm so sorry... You have to live your life like this..."_

 

_Sehun had changed, he knew that, and he hated it. The way he looked at Junmyeon had changed from a gaze of gentle eyes to a gaze of fierceness and disliking. It saddened Junmyeon, Sehun knew it did, and it hurt him, but he thought it was for the best. If he distanced himself from Junmyeon, he wouldn't get hurt anymore. But Sehun was wrong._

_Sehun adjusted his tie before fluffing up his darker brown hair, which he had dyed just a week prior. "Junmyeon, from now on, at school... You must call me Sehun."_

_"Yes, young master..." Junmyeon replied as he fixed the buttons to Sehun's shirt. "Are you nervous?"_

_"Why would I be nervous...?" Sehun breathed, a cool tone to his voice._

_"It's your first day of public schooling. You've been homeschooled all your life..." Junmyeon continued._

_"And? So have you. What is your point?" Sehun grumbled, moving away from Junmyeon and fixing his buttons himself._

_"I won't be with you to help you all of the time, I'm two grades above you," Junmyeon added._

_Sehun hummed, "Are you nervous? You won't have me by your side like you're used to. I'm not really bothered, I can make friends. You'll be lonely though, won't you?"_

_Junmyeon fell silent, not replying to Sehun's question, "Answer me Junmyeon."_

_"Yes..." Junmyeon murmured._

_"What was that?" Sehun asked not understanding Junmyeon's quiet response._

_"No, I'll be fine young master," Junmyeon replied, looking to Sehun's eyes which were set in the form of a scowl, a sight Junmyeon still had to get used to._

_"Alright, I expect you to not cling to me like a lost child then," Sehun grunted, picking up his school bag and heading to the door of his bedroom._

_"Yes, young master." Junmyeon echoed._

 

_"_ _Junmyeon, you told me you wouldn't follow me like a lost child." Sehun hissed in a hushed whisper as Junmyeon clung to his side._

_"I-it's a lot scarier than I had expected..." Junmyeon mumbled into Sehun's shoulder as he tried to avoid looking at the mass of people that swarmed around the front courtyard of the school._

_"Don't touch me." Sehun huffed, moving away from Junmyeon, "Go make friends."_

_"And... Don't you dare tell anyone about our situation."_

_"Yes, young mast- Yes, Sehun," Junmyeon responded, his cheeks turning red at his mistake."_

 

_S-Sehun..." Junmyeon stuttered, his cheeks flushing due to not being used to calling him by his name, "I-I made some friends..."_

_"Oh." Sehun replied, shoving books into his locker, "I'm surprised, it's only been three days since we came to this school."_

_"T-they'd like to meet you, perhaps... y-you can also become friends with them. You've been sitting by yourself during lunch these past few days..." Junmyeon mumbled, "I feel bad that you are by yourself."_

_"Why do they want to meet me? How do they even know me?" Sehun asked, turning his head slightly to look at Junmyeon as he closed his locker._

_"I... I may have talked about you... a lot..." Junmyeon mumbled, his face turning a new shade of red as he saw Sehun's plain expression._

_"Fine. I'll meet them. Introduce me at lunch." Sehun grumbled before heading to his first class of the day._

 

_A year had passed since Sehun and Junmyeon's first days of public schooling. As much as Sehun hated to admit it he grew rather fond of Junmyeon's friends after a while._

_"Good morning Sehun," Jongin greeted, "Good morning Junmyeon."_

_"Morning," Sehun replied, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned._

_"Good morning Jongin, how are you?" Junmyeon asked, unlocking his locker and putting his bag away before grabbing his things._

_"I'm good- Sehun? Where are you going?" Jongin called to Sehun who was making his way down the halls, a black drawstring bag on his back that Junmyeon didn't recall him bringing._

_Sehun sighed, opening the doors to one of the many bathrooms in the school and looking at the mirrors, in large black print they read ' **Kim Junmyeon is a faggot** ' Sehun placed his bag on the counter, opening it and grabbing a spray bottle filled with water and a rag and wiping away at the marker that tainted the mirrors. This had been his daily routine for the past six months, and every day it only angered him more._

_"I swear to god when I find the fuck face that did this-"_

_"Looking for me?" A male sneered as he stepped into the bathroom._

_"Seriously? Kim In-Seong?" Sehun hissed, "You're the shit stain that's been doing this?"_

_In-Seong shrugged, "Maybe, my friends and I might be doing it-"_

_Sehun's fist flew at In-Seong's face, "You ass! What the fuck did Junmyeon ever do to you?!"_

_"He's scum." In-Seong spat, grinning as if it was something casual, "Someone like him... Deserves to suffer."_

_"Are you and your friends the reason his stuff has been going missing too? I swear to god In-Seong." Sehun snarled._

_"And what are you going to do about it if we are?" In-Seong mocked, a dastardly smirk tugging at his lips._

_"I'll report you to the cops." Sehun deadpanned._

_"And I'll sue you for wrongly accusing me of harassment and trying to get me arrested. You have no proof that it was me, or anyone else. If you report it, it will only end with your suffering." In-Seong sneered his words coldly shooting from his mouth like daggers being thrown._

_In-Seong shrugged, "But... Do whatever you want. If you want his stuff back, meet us behind the school tomorrow morning."_

 

"Young master!" Junmyeon cried upon seeing Sehun lying on the ground, a puddle of his own blood forming around his head, "Shit, wake up!"

Junmyeon shook Sehun's shoulders before gently patting his cheeks, "S-Sehun, wake up."

Junmyeon wiped the tears that continued to fall from Sehun's closed eyes and gently ran his thumb over his bruised and cut cheek. Junmyeon boiled with anger, seeing all of his missing things near Sehun. This happened because of him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he ran his fingers through Sehun's bloody hair. Sehun let out a whimper as he rolled onto his side and closer to Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon..." Sehun muttered, licking slightly at his split lips, "I'm really... sorry..."

"I'm here now, you're safe... they can't hurt you anymore... I'm here now..." Junmyeon whispered into Sehun's ear before raising back up straight.

Junmyeon delicately grabbed Sehun's shoulders, trying to be careful not to hurt the injured boy as he propped him up in his arms. Junmyeon moved Sehun's hair from his forehead, wiping away the stray blood left by his fingers before holding Sehun's cheek as he adjusted the younger. Sehun groaned slightly, his eyes fluttering open slightly before falling back closed. Sehun moved his arm from his side, bringing his hand to Junmyeon's torso and grabbing at his shirt.

"Take me home..." Sehun groaned, his grip on Junmyeon's shirt slipping slightly, "Junmyeon, take me home..."

Junmyeon nodded as he choked back a sob, "Y-yes young master, I will take you home."

"Junmyeon... I'm sorry." Sehun groaned as Junmyeon stood and pulled the younger up.

Junmyeon yelped as Sehun's knee's buckled beneath him causing Sehun to fall back to the ground and let out a groan as Junmyeon fell with him. Sehun pushed himself off the ground, holding himself up with his hands and knees before his hands began to slowly move out in front of him and gather Junmyeon's things.

"S-Sehun, don't." Junmyeon pleaded, holding the younger's waist with his arms to prevent him from moving. "I'll do it."

"No!" Sehun suddenly exclaimed, lurching forward and out of Junmyeon's grasp. "Stop it Junmyeon."

"Sehun, you're injured please don't!" Junmyeon cried, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

Sehun bit his lip, turned his head to look at Junmyeon. Sehun brought his hands to Junmyeon's cheeks, carefully wiping away at the few tears that had slipped from the older's eyes.

"Junmyeon... It hurts, doesn't it... All the things they do and say to you... It's hard isn't it?" Sehun muttered, his eyes gently staring into Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon swallowed, hanging his head before nodding it slightly, "Yeah..."

"I'm not going to stand for them hurting you..." Sehun began, "I watched my father do it for a year, and we finally escaped from that. I'm not going to watch it happen again on a more drastic scale."

"Y-young master, you don't need to say any of these things, the only thing that matters is your wellbeing, which at the moment isn't so well," Junmyeon stated, wiping a few forming tears from his eyes.

"No, you don't get it do you Junmyeon?" Sehun said, his eyes hooding slightly as the stinging of new forming tears caused his eyelids to fall slightly.

Sehun sighed as he pushed his hair back before pressing his forehead to Junmyeon's, "You matter, you matter so god damn much... It hurts so bad to see you suffering like you are and trying to hide it... I thought that once we got away from him, once I distanced myself from you; things would get better. But that isn't the case, hell, it's not even close. If anything things have gotten worse for you, because since I was pushing you away you clung to me desperately; and I'm so fucking sorry for that. That I was self and couldn't bring myself to stand up for you in a healthy way because I was scared."

"Young master! Please, don't say things like that..." Junmyeon begged.

"Why? Because I don't care about you? I know it seems like that but goddammit Junmyeon I care so fucking much..." Sehun sobbed, a small groan escaping him as he moved his head from Junmyeon's.

"Young mas-" Junmyeon began before getting cut off by Sehun.

"I'm not your master Junmyeon, you are your own person. I know my parents... my father made it seem like you were different from us, all because you were from the orphanage and we were one of the leading companies in Korea... But you are no different from me, money, family status, none of that plays into who you are as a person... And you are a pretty great fucking person."

"Ah..." Sehun groaned, "fuck..."

Sehun brought his hands to his head, cradling it as he whimpered in pain. Sehun's hands found the ground as his vision began to grow fuzzy once again before meeting darkness.

 

"Sehun, I'm sorry..." Junmyeon muttered, dabbing the younger's cut cheek with a damp rag. "This is all my fault... If I wasn't so clingy towards you... This wouldn't have happened."

Junmyeon placed the rag back into the small dish of water on Sehun's bedside table before pulling it back out and squeezing out the excess water. Junmyeon wiped at the younger's nose, cleaning up all of the blood that was on his face from early and placed the rag back in the water to flush the blood out of the cloth. Junmyeon brought the rag to Sehun's busted lip, dabbing it gently before wiping at it with his thumb.

Sehun winced as he stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open, "It hurts..."

Junmyeon hummed before placing the rag back into the small dish, "What hurts, young master?"

Sehun brought his hand to his cheek, vein popping slightly as his slender fingers grazed the cut on his cheek. Sehun turned his head towards Junmyeon slightly, an adorable pink color dusting his cheeks as he fluttered his eyelashes slightly.

"Can you kiss it better?" Sehun muttered, a small smile threatening to tug at his lips.

Junmyeon chuckled slightly before he lowered his face closer to Sehun's, "If that is what you wish young master, then yes."

Junmyeon placed a gentle kiss on Sehun's cheeks, the coolness of his lips contrasting to the warmth of the younger's cheeks. Junmyeon rose his head slightly, lips hovering mere inches from Sehun's cheek.

"I'm here now... You're safe now... I'm with you... It's okay." Junmyeon uttered before placing another soft kiss on Sehun's cheek.

 


	8. Chapter Eight / Rainy Days / Part One

_" J-Junmyeon!" Jongin called as he saw the shorter male carrying an unconscious Sehun, "What the hell happened?"_

_Junmyeon's eyes slowly fell toward's Sehun's bloodied, unconscious form, "He got in a fight... I'm taking him home."_

_"Shit..." Jongin muttered under his breath, "Do you need any help carrying him?"_

_Junmyeon shook his head, his gaze gentle as he looked at Sehun, small breaths causing his chest to rise and fall at a rhythmic pace. "No, it's fine Jongin, thank you for your concern."_

_"I swear if I find the people that did this..." Jongin began, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed the strap to his backpack, "I'll knock them into next week!"_

_"That... That won't be necessary Jongin..." Junmyeon began, looking away from Sehun and to the younger male in front of him, "Please don't tell anyone about this... We don't need the other's to be concerned... He'll be under my care, I'll make sure he gets well. We may not be at school for a few days, or until the bruising heals enough for it to be easily concealable..."_

_"Ah..." Jongin mumbled, his grip on his backpack loosening as he continued to walk towards the doors of the school, the other members of their friend group already inside the building._

_Junmyeon continued his walk towards the school gates, hoping to get to the parking lot without any of the faculty members seeing him and the state Sehun was in. Jongin turned around, looking at Junmyeon who was now a good thirty feet away from him._

_"Hey," Jongin called, "You... what's your relationship with Sehun?"_

_Junmyeon turned his head, a gentle, saddened smile tugging at his lips, "Unrequited love..."_

_ _

Kyungsoo sighed as his eyes landed on the mess that was behind his bedroom door. Rain softly pelted against the glass of his window, chorusing with the light thump that came when Kyungsoo placed down his bag and flopped on his bed. Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair and watched as raindrops slid down his window, placing small bets with himself as to which would reach the bottom first. Kyungsoo sighed minutes later, becoming bored with the small game he was playing with himself, and stood from his bed, looking at the clothes that were strewn across the floor.

"Jesus Jongin..." Kyungsoo grumbled, "Pick up after yourself once in a while..."

"You're starting to sound like Minseok..." Jongin chuckled, placing his backpack next to Kyungsoo's and joining the older in picking up the mess.

Kyungsoo huffed, placing an armful of clothes into his hamper before grabbing the clothes from Jongin's hands and placing them in the hamper as well. Jongin grinned slightly, flopping down onto Kyungsoo's bed and rolling to the side closest to the wall, patting the spot next to him. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before closing his curtains and turning on a lamp, moving over to his backpack and pulling out a book. Jongin whined slightly like a hurt puppy before once again patting the spot next to him, Kyungsoo not even batting an eyelash at the younger's gesture.

"Come on," Jongin whined, "Please Kyungsoo~"

"Why do you need me to lay in bed with you?" Kyungsoo huffed, trying to read his book and tune out Jongin's pestering.

"It's a rainy day..." Jongin pouted, "That means it's a good day to cuddle..."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "What kind of logic is that?"

Jongin looked toward's Kyungsoo with soft, reminiscing eyes as he hummed. A hidden loving gaze hid behind Jongin's sweet smile as he looked to Kyungsoo endearingly, amazed by just how attractive Kyungsoo looked when he was simply reading a book.

"When I was young, my mom would always make me hot cocoa on rainy days and lay in bed with me... She'd read me stories all afternoon and then we'd go have something for lunch and then would cuddle until dinner time..." Jongin replied, something distant underlying the sweet tone in his voice, "Those times... I treasure them a lot, even more so now... Because, I'm growing up... and I'll never be able to share things like that with my mom anymore..."

Kyungsoo didn't reply for a while, when he did his voice came out in a mere whisper, "Why would you want to share those things with me?"

Jongin hummed again, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards, exposing his teeth slightly, his eyes crinkling as he looked to Kyungsoo, cheeks growing a light shade of pink, "Because..."

Kyungsoo remained quiet as Jongin trailed off, spinning around in his desk chair to face Jongin, "Because what...?"

Jongin's eyes scanned over Kyungsoo, taking in every detail of him: his wide, sparkling eyes, heart-shaped lips, pink ears, the way his hair was styled upwards, making it seem like if you were to touch it it would feel like a cloud, his soft cheeks, the way his voice grew quiet and timid when he was embarrassed, how his shoulders would slump when he was upset, the way his upper lip would pull past his teeth when he smiled, how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way he had to crane his neck slightly to meet his eyes, the power in his voice when he sang, and the sincerity he put into everything he did. Everything about him was beautiful to Jongin.

"Because it's you..." Jongin said, a softness in his voice, almost as if he was afraid of Kyungsoo hearing him. "I want to do everything with you, because it's you."

Kyungsoo's owl-like eyes widened, growing to the size of saucers, "What... are you saying?"

Jongin sat up, eyes still hovering over Kyungsoo. "I like you Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo swallowed, his cheeks turning a vibrant scarlet before he spun his chair in the direction opposite of Jongin, "Why are you saying this...?"

"I like you, I always have. Since I first saw you, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were... When I first heard you speak, when I first got to know you... The feelings in my heart only grew stronger, I found myself only looking at you... And I was so happy to be with you, to be next to you. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world..." Jongin said, rolling onto his back and staring up at Kyungsoo's white ceiling, "And I understand that you probably won't want to be anything other than friends, I'm perfectly fine with that... I just want to continue being by your side..."

Kyungsoo closed his book, his cheeks burning red as he spun around in his chair once more, scooting towards the bed. Kyungsoo leaned forward slightly in his chair, looking intently at Jongin's face in attempts to find any sign that he may be lying. Jongin turned his head, eyes meeting Kyungsoo's, Jongin moved his body slightly, his head nuzzling into the pillow it was on, a small smile taking form on his lips as his gaze held Kyungsoo's. Jongin extended his arm, adjusting his upper body slightly so that he was able to reach Kyungsoo's hand, holding it in his own, his thumb grazing over Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo shuddered slightly over the feeling of Jongin's warm hand over his cold one. Kyungsoo's heart twisted as he felt hundreds of butterflies erupt in his stomach, fluttering against the walls of it in attempts to escape. Kyungsoo swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, his eye's looking down at his lap and away from Jongin's. Jongin pulled his hand back, fingers brushing against the back of Kyungsoo's hand as he reluctantly brought his hand back to his side, a frown playing on his lips. Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair, the back reclining slightly as he pushed off the ground with his feet, rolling back slightly.

"Kyungsoo I-" Jongin began.

"Shut up..." Kyungsoo muttered, extending his arm to turn off the lamp.

Kyungsoo straightened himself before standing, stretching his arms above his head before making his way to the bed and sitting down next to Jongin. Jongin hummed contently as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, pulling him closer to his body and chuckling as Kyungsoo's hands moved to Jongin's in panic.

"Let go," Kyungsoo grumbled, Jongin pouting slightly before obeying the older's words.

Jongin pulled his arms back from Kyungsoo's waist, allowing the older to lay on his own bed.  Kyungsoo sighed, laying on his back and turning his head away as Jongin looked at him, his face flushing red. Kyungsoo sighed, turning his head to face Jongin, his eyes widening slightly as their noses touched. Kyungsoo backed his head away slightly, swallowing as Jongin moved his hand up and let his finger's brush against Kyungsoo's jaw. Jongin looked into Kyungsoo's eyes, gentleness ever-present, now paired with evident love as he looked at the older.

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo said with a slight whimper, his eyes hooding slightly.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin breathed, his hand gently cupping Kyungsoo's cheek.

A small silence followed the uttering of the other's name, followed by Jongin placing a small kiss on Kyungsoo's nose. "Kyungsoo, I mean it when I say I like you... I want you to know that."

"I know..." Kyungsoo muttered, "I know Jongin..."

Kyungsoo sighed, bumping his head against Jongin's chest, Jongin's hand finding it's way to the back of Kyungsoo's head, "I... H-how do you feel... about me...?"

Kyungsoo shook his head slightly, burrowing it further into Jongdae's chest, "Please don't play with my emotions..."

Jongin gently caressed Kyungsoo's head, "I won't..."

"I promise you I won't..."

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight / Rainy Days / Part Two

Kyungsoo shuttered, his resting eyes opening, the dark image of Jongin's chest filling his vision in the night. The room illuminated with a blue-white light as a crack of lightning struck somewhere outside, causing Kyungsoo to desperately cling to Jongin, fear rising in his heart. Jongin stirred slightly, feeling Kyungsoo's fingers tightly ball up with the fabric of his shirt, making it feel like his shirt was strangling him. Jongin grunted slightly, his tired eyes fluttering open, squinting as another flash of lightning brightened the room. Jongin's eyes strained to see in the dark of the room once the flash left the room in pitch black shadow. Jongin's eyes lowered as he felt Kyungsoo's grip tighten yet again.

Jongin let out a tired moan, "Soo? What's wrong...?"

Kyungsoo remained silent, shaking slightly as thunder boomed through the outside air. The wind howled as rain pelted the windows, mimic the thunder in small bumps against the glass when they hit it. Lightning struck outside once more, a stream of jagged light breaking through the deep purple curtain of the night sky. Moments later thunder angrily rumbled in the sky once more, Kyungsoo burrowing his head against Jongin's chest.

Jongin yawned, placing a gentle hand on the back of Kyungsoo's head and stroking his hair, "It's alright Soo, it's just a little bit of thunder and lightning..."

Kyungsoo shook his head against Jongin's chest, pulling his head back slightly before closing his eyes and pressing it back to the younger's chest as lightning flickered once more. Jongin gently caressed Kyungsoo's hair before his hand moved to his cheek, cupping it gently.

"It's okay... I'm here, don't be afraid... I won't let you go." Jongin whispered, gently stroking Kyungsoo's cheek with his thumb.

Jongin propped himself on his elbow, outstretching an arm over Kyungsoo's smaller form and reaching towards the lamp on the bedside table, "I'm going to turn the light on, close your eyes."

Kyungsoo did as he was told, closing his eyes before Jongin's chest gently pressed against his nose and a yellow light filled the room. Jongin pulled his arm back, lowering his body back down to the bed and hand once again finding it's way to Kyungsoo's cheek, thumb caressing it gently. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, squinting slightly as they adjusted to the light, Jongin's sweet smile filling his vision as it focused. Kyungsoo's heart danced in his chest as he stared at Jongin's face, something finally settling inside of him, telling him he wasn't alone and that there was someone to keep him safe from the fears that constantly knocked him down.

"You're okay, I'm here," Jongin whispered, pulling Kyungsoo to his chest, chin resting on top of the smaller's head. "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Jongin wrapped one of his arms around Kyungsoo, the other cradling his head, providing him with more support and comfort. Kyungsoo placed a hand on Jongin's side, holding the younger back as he nuzzled into his chest.

"Call Byun Baekhyun."

_Calling Byun Baekhyun..._

A yawn filled the other end of the phone after three rings, "H-hello?"

Baekhyun's voice was small and quiet, just like it had been that morning. A small smile graced Chanyeol's lips as he heard Baekhyun's small, higher pitched voice.

"Hey..." Chanyeol's deeper voice rasped as he spoke into the phone, "Did I wake you up?"

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds before Baekhyun's quiet voice spoke up in a sarcastic tone, "No, I was casually awake at 3:47 in the morning."

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, "Sorry, I didn't know it was that late..."

Baekhyun sighed quietly, "Why aren't you sleeping...?"

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment before speaking in a quiet voice, "I can't sleep... My parents aren't home... and Yoora is out of town for work..."

"Wait," Baekhyun began, Chanyeol chuckling slightly at the older's tone of voice, "they left you home alone?"

"Yeah, I mean... It happens a lot more than I'd want it to... But they can't really help it. They can't just entirely cut out work because their son is blind..."

Baekhyun hummed slightly, blankets ruffling as he sat up Chanyeol assumed, "Wow... It's really pouring down out there..."

"My mom said we were supposed to have bad storms tonight..." Chanyeol said, "I don't like it..."

"Why? Are you scared of thunder and lightning or something...?" Baekhyun asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Ah," Chanyeol began, pausing as a loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the air, a sigh hissing through his teeth, "No, it's nothing like that... Ever since going blind my other sense have just improved... like my hearing, I guess I just find it annoying over anything else."

Baekhyun yelped slightly at the sudden boom of thunder outside his window before a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, "I get what you're saying, I can kind of relate to it... Not in the sense of being blind and my other senses improving... More so, since I haven't really... Been able to speak all my life, or not wanted to I guess... I found other ways of communicating..."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol began, his voice coming out rather distant.

"What's up?" Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows knitting in concern for his friend.

"Uhm..." Chanyeol mumbled, deep voice rumbling in a similar way to the thunder outside, "Nevermind... It's not important..."

"Well, it must be important if you were going to say it..." Baekhyun said, a softness to his quiet voice, the first of many temptations Chanyeol would give into.

"Is it unreasonable..." Chanyeol began, his low voice just barely above a whisper, "To ask you to come over right now?"

Chanyeol resisted the urge to not throw his tall frame into the wall upon hanging up the phone in a panicked frenzy after hearing the older's response. Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs back and holding them away from his face for a moment as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, hissing slightly as the side of his leg met the corner of his nightstand. Chanyeol's feet felt around the floor by his bed aimlessly before brushing against something soft. Chanyeol slid the soft object towards him, leaning forward to pick it up and pull it over his head, content by the warmth provided by the sweater. 

Chanyeol felt around for his phone as he heard it ring, sliding his finger across the screen once he found it, "Hello?"

"Hey," Baekhyun said, "What do I do when I get to your house? Won't the door be locked?"

Chanyeol's eyebrows knitted together at the sound of feet splashing through puddles and rain falling, "Are you walking?"

"Yeah. I don't have a car." Baekhyun responded.

"Oh my actual god!" Chanyeol exclaimed, "Go home, go home!"

"It's a little too late for that, I'm already wet. I might as well just continue to your house at this point." Baekhyun said, a breathy laugh escaping him.

Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair to fix it from putting on the sweatshirt, because unlike Baekhyun he had to look presentable because unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun can actually see, "There should be a spare key in the mailbox, just place it on the table by the door when you get inside. My room is upstairs, first room to the left. I'll try to get to the bathroom to get you a towel."

"Don't. You might hurt yourself..." Baekhyun says, running a hand through his dripping locks.

"You are not coming into my room all wet-" Chanyeol began.

"Then tell me where your bathroom is once I get there." Baekhyun said, "Shit, I need to go. My phone is getting wet. I'll be there in a bit."

Baekhyun sighed, pulling up his hood even though it was useless due to his amber colored locks already being drenched. A small shiver shook his slender body before he tucked his phone into the pocket of his sweatshirt and took off running down the sidewalk, hoping he remembered where Chanyeol's house was. Baekhyun yelped slightly as his foot slipped on the wet pavement, body lurching forward as he stumbled.

A caught breath escaped his throat as he regained his balance, cheeks dusting red in embarrassment despite no one else seeing. Baekhyun huffed slightly, a pant escaping his parted lips as continued to run. Baekhyun came to a stop as he saw Chanyeol's house nearing in the distance. Baekhyun quickened his pace once again, stopping in front of Chanyeol's mailbox upon reaching his house. 

Baekhyun sighed, "Should I really be doing this?"

Baekhyun shook his head, hand reaching towards Chanyeol's mailbox, it didn't matter if it was for the sake of his friend. Baekhyun felt around the inside of the mailbox, flinching slightly as his fingers ran across the cool surface of the key. Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around the key before pulling his hand out and closing the mailbox, making his way to Chanyeol's front door. Baekhyun fumbled with the key for a few seconds before he managed to insert it into the keyhole, twisting it to unlock the door. Baekhyun pulled his phone from his pocket before calling Chanyeol. After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol picked up.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asked, his deep voice filling the other end of the line.

"I'm here," Baekhyun began, his eyes drinking in the darkness as they adjusted to Chanyeol's pitch black house. "Just thought I'd let you know so you didn't think someone was robbing your house."

"Okay," Chanyeol began, "The upstairs bathroom is the second door on the right, towels should be in the closet, just grab whichever one you want since it doesn't really matter."

Baekhyun hangs up the call and squints in the dark of the house, trying to find the stairs. Upon finding the stairs he seemingly sprints up them and walks down the small hallway, entering the second door to the right and feeling around the wall for a light switch. Once the room was filled with a warm, yellow light Baekhyun made his way to a small door on the side, opening it to reveal the closet where several towels sat, neatly folded on the shelves. Baekhyun grabbed a simple brown towel, immediately moving it to his head and lazily drying his hair with one hand as he closes the closet with the other. Baekhyun walks back down the hall and goes to the first door on the left, knocking quietly.

"Come in..." Chanyeol's deep voice sounds from the other side door.

Baekhyun slowly turns the knob to the door, hand still sloppily massaging his hair with a towel as he enters. Baekhyun lowers the towel from his head and snickers slightly at the sight of Chanyeol, awkwardly fiddling his thumbs with reddened cheeks and a pink cat sweatshirt.

 


	10. Chapter Nine / Moonchild

Baekhyun runs his hands through his wet hair, draping the towel over his shoulder to catch any falling drips. He sighs silently, watching Chanyeol's awkward movements. Silence envelopes the two, though Baekhyun couldn't really tell if it was awkward or comforting, not that it mattered. He was with Chanyeol after all. Baekhyun walks to Chanyeol's window, trying to rid the nervous feeling in his heart.

Chanyeol shifts his body, turning his head in the direction he heard Baekhyun walk in. Baekhyun draws open the long, grey curtains, the rungs scrapping against the rod. Baekhyun stares out the window, watching as the raindrops cascading down the window slowly come to a stop. He watches as the last two race to the bottom, tracing the trails they left on the other side of the glass with his thin fingers.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol begins, his voice just above a whisper, "I'm really glad you came."

Baekhyun hums, watching as the clouds separate, exposing the nearly full moon. Chanyeol climbs onto his bed, carefully moving to the other side to sit and face Baekhyun. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know how, but somehow, he sees the light of the moon. A pale white glow comes from the square of his window, illuminating the front of the smaller figure standing in front of the window. It looks as if he is glowing, like the beads of water dribbling off of his hair are small stars in the sky. It was like he was the center of the galaxy, but perhaps he was just the center of Chanyeol's world.

Baekhyun turns slightly, half of his face glowing with moonlight, he smiles though he knew Chanyeol wouldn't be able to see it. Chanyeol smiles back, standing as his world is once again hugged by the thick dark his blindness taunted him with.

"You have a beautiful smile," Chanyeol states, catching Baekhyun off guard.

"I-" Baekhyun stutters, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, "How would you know?"

A low, breathy laugh escapes Chanyeol's lips, "I just know."

Baekhyun looks to his feet, his cheeks warm as blood rushed to them. He chuckles slightly, walking towards Chanyeol and taking his hand in his, pulling him with him. Baekhyun guides the taller to the window, turning him to face him as the moonlight illuminates the two of them. 

"You have beautiful eyes," Baekhyun mutters, his gaze meeting Chanyeol's eyes and his fingers fumbling to intertwine with Chanyeol's free hand.

Chanyeol's fingers meet Baekhyun's hands, shyly squeezing it. He gulps, a deep pink dusting his cheeks as he feels Baekhyun's gaze on him. His eyebrows furrow at the thoughts that come to his mind, earning Baekhyun's attention.

Baekhyun hums, "Say what you want to say."

"I... I can't..." Chanyeol mumbles, turning his head to the side, "You'll be upset with me."

Baekhyun smiles slightly, "Just say it, I won't be upset. I swear." He gives Chanyeol's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Holding hands with you like this... Being with you like this..." Chanyeol began, his voice quiet. "It makes me want to... kiss... you."

Baekhyun's hands fall from Chanyeol's, Chanyeol looking down and awkwardly stumbling back. How long had it been since Baekhyun met Chanyeol, a few weeks? A month? Baekhyun's lips curled slightly, it didn't matter. He stepped towards Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his tiptoes slightly.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stuttered.

Baekhyun's nose gently pressed against Chanyeol's, "Then do it..."

Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat once more, his lips parting as he tries to speak. Baekhyun cuts him off, his lips nearing Chanyeol's.

"Kiss me Chanyeol."

Sehun sighs, rubbing his tired eyes. He yawns, pulling the covers past his legs and standing from his bed. Twisting the knob of his bedroom door, he proceeds to walk to a room across the hall. He knocks on the door, nothing but silence meeting his ears afterward. He turns the doorknob, quietly opening the door. Junmyeon stirs in his sleep, sitting up and looking to Sehun with tired eyes.

"W-what is it... Young master?" Junmyeon asks sleep dripping from his words, a yawn breaking past his lips.

Sehun sighs, "I told you to call me Sehun. I'm not your master." Sehun makes his way to Junmyeon's bed, his fingers gently brushing against the messy hair that laid on Junmyeon's forehead. "Take a walk with me Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon's tired eyes land on the alarm clock next to him, the glowing red number's reading 4:26 AM, "S-Sehun... It's 4:30 in the morning."

Sehun juts his bottom lip out in a pout, "Please?"

Junmyeon sighs, reluctantly pulling his blankets away from his legs and shivering as he did so. He quickly hops out of bed, throwing on the sweatpants that he had next to his bed on the floor. "I can't believe you want to go for a walk this early..."

Sehun grins slightly, "I want to see the stars before the sun rises."

Junmyeon pouts slightly, "You couldn't have done that alone?"

Sehun chuckles slightly, "I wanted to share the moment with you."

Baekhyun wakes up feeling warm, he opens his eyes. A messy-haired Chanyeol is laying next to him, his arms wrapped around him and his legs are tangled with Chanyeol's long ones. As if on cue, Chanyeol's eyes flutter open. His cheeks flush at the sight of Baekhyun.

"G-good morning..." Chanyeol mumbles, his already deep voice thick with sleep. 

Baekhyun smiles once more though Chanyeol can't see it, "Good morning Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pulls his arms away from Baekhyun as if he just realized he had been holding him, "Listen... About last night... No, about the kiss..."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun asks, sitting his body up at looking at Chanyeol.

"Please forget about it..." Chanyeol mumbles, burying his face into his pillow.

Baekhyun hums, "What if I don't want to?"

Chanyeol sits up, "Wh-what?"

Baekhyun chuckles lightly, "What if I don't want to forget about the kiss?"

Chanyeol swallows, feeling Baekhyun move closer to him if even possible. Baekhyun places a gentle hand by Chanyeol's ear, cupping his cheek. Chanyeol gulps slightly, his eyes falling to Baekhyun's hand on his cheek; almost as if he had stared hard enough he would be able to see it. Baekhyun's nose once again brushes against Chanyeol's, his lips almost touching the younger's.

"What if... I liked the kiss?" Baekhyun muttered quietly, his cheeks dusting pink as his lips nearly brushed against Chanyeol's as he spoke, "What if... I like... You?"

"I..." Chanyeol slowly, nervously brings his lips closer.

They're touching Baekhyun's, he's kissing Baekhyun. He likes Baekhyun, he likes him so much. Chanyeol pulls back, breaking the kiss. Was it too soon? He didn't care.

"What if I like you too Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrive at school together, hand in hand as always. Baekhyun guided Chanyeol to Kyungsoo and Jongin as soon as he saw them. Kyungsoo perked up from his spot on the bench upon seeing Baekhyun, causing Jongin to turn his head and look at what Kyungsoo was looking at. Baekhyun guided Chanyeol to the bench, letting him know it was okay to sit down, his head turning to Kyungsoo immediately after.

As if on cue, Kyungsoo's lips parted, his words matching Baekhyun's, "We need to talk."

Kyungsoo sets his book down on the bench after bookmarking the page; he stands up, walking with Baekhyun some distance away from the other two.

"I need to tell you something," Kyungsoo begins, his words once more getting jumbled with Baekhyun's.

"You go first-" "No, you go first-" "No, go first-"

"Let's just say it at the same time, okay?" Kyungsoo asked, earning a nod from Baekhyun.

"Jongin confessed last night-" "I kissed Chanyeol-"

"You what?" "He what?"

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this update is so short, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally update. I've been having major writer's block, however, I decided that it's been far too long since this has been updated. And here we are. I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'll try my best to update this again in the future, hopefully, sooner this time as well!


End file.
